More Than A Feeling - Part II
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: What does married life have in store for Baltimore's best bar owner and the woman of her dreams... Will it be as plain sailing as they think? Rated M for future chapters. **This is a sequel. You can find part one in my profile**
1. Chapter 1

**So, I couldn't let this story go. Here it is, Part II of More Than A Feeling.**

 **You can find Part One in my fanfic profile.**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _One year later…_

"Yes, mom." Rolling my eyes as my mother hands out her demands down the phone, I lean back against the counter of the bar and sigh. "I know it's not that simple and I know I should appreciate what I have but is it too much to ask that the place is freaking suitable to live in?"

"It's a tap, honey." She laughs. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yeah, it is," I state. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"And it is. You know everything about your life is perfect. Just…stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying. I'm just mad." Pushing off of the counter, Tim steps through the doors of the bar and gives me a wave. Acknowledging his presence, I step up behind the bar and power up the coffee machine. "I have to go, mom. I have too much to do here and then I have to tell Eliza that everything is messed up and that I'm a terrible wife."

"Grow up, Arizona." Mom sighs. "You have no idea just how lucky you are."

"Oh, I do...but I won't later when she freaks out."

"She couldn't care less, honey. You know that."

"Yeah, whatever." I groan. "I'll call you in a few days, mom. I love you, bye."

"Goodbye, Zona." Ending the call with my mother, I shove my cell into my back pocket and make Tim and I some coffee. This day has been kicking my ass since the moment I woke, and honestly, I'm ready for it to end. I've been ready for it to end since I walked through the doors of the bar two hours ago, but I'm really getting on my own last nerve right now.

"Hey, Dimps." Tim comes from out back with a box of wine. "Was that momma?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "Coffee?"

"Sure." He smiles. "Bad day?"

"The fucking worst." Slamming two cups down beside me, I turn to face him and he has some weird grin going on. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

"Oh, I don't." He holds up his hands. "I just don't know why you are worrying so much."

"Because it was supposed to be perfect. Now everything is set back and I was so ready to do this. I was ready to finally let it go…but the longer it takes, the less I want to do this. It's just…it's hard, you know?"

"I've fixed it." He states.

"Fixed what?" I furrow my brow. _He's totally lost me._

"The tap. It was just an air bubble in the system."

"You're joking, right?" A smile now plastered on my face, I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tighter than I've ever squeezed anyone before. "I knew I loved you for some weird reason."

"Kiss my ass." He pulls back and flips me the finger. "You love me because I'm awesome. Admit it!"

"Fine. You're awesome." I roll my eyes and turn away from him. "So, you good for tomorrow?"

"Damn right I am." He states. "I know it's hard for you, Zo, but it's time for you to let the place go."

"I know." Bracing myself against the counter, I drop my head on my shoulders and sigh. "It was just my safe place. I love it there. It's where I first shared dinner with my wife. It's where we first, you know. I just…I have so many amazing memories there."

"And you'll take them with you and make new memories." He tries to reassure me but nothing anybody says has made me feel any better lately. "You have Eliza, and that is all that matters."

"Yeah, you're right." I turn and smile. "Just one of those things I have to do, huh?"

"Yep." He throws me a wink. "And you know you can come by and see me anytime you like."

"Ugh, and have to witness what you've done to my sanctuary? I think I'll pass…"

"Fine." He shrugs. "I've already decided what I'm changing."

"I don't want to know." I hold up my hand and grab my coffee. "I'm depressed enough thinking about it." Rounding the counter, I pull down a chair and sit for five before I open the bar up. I don't have to be here this evening, but I was avoiding going home. Now that Tim has fixed my issue, I have no reason to be here any longer than I need to. I'll enjoy my coffee and then I'll head home to my apartment for the last time. Yeah, we've sold up and bought a house. Eliza was behind the idea, but it makes sense. We want something that we can say we bought together. Something we both had an opinion on.

It feels like it's been a long time coming, but the place is finally ready and tomorrow I hand my keys over to my brother and head off to our new life a little outside of the city. It's not too far away, and it's still easy for us both to get to the bar, but I'm struggling a little right now. I know that I've made the right decision, but I loved that apartment. I always will. It was the one place I felt happy in after I left Amanda and it was so good for Eliza and I. It was a place where I didn't feel like anything in my life was tainted by my past. It was the place where I made love to her for the first time. The place she told me she loved me. The place she proposed. The place we returned to after our wedding. It holds so many memories for me, but I guess Tim is right. It's just a building. It's just bricks. The memories I have are burnt into my mind and they always will be.

I will always be wherever my wife is, and my wife wants something bigger. Something with more than one level. Something with a yard and a pile of wood that we can chop when the winter sets in. I mean, we picked an awesome place, and I can already imagine exactly how it's going to be once we move in, but yeah…I'm struggling. I'm struggling, but I'll be fine. Eliza is my home and that's all I have to remember. Eliza is my life and if she needs something different…she will always get it.

Me? I'll grin and bear it until the place truly feels like home.

* * *

Turning my key in the lock, my heart sinks into my stomach when I catch sight of the stack of boxes waiting to the left of me. My entire life packed up before me, it hurts, but it's a weird hurt. Like, it feels good but I'm trying not to let it. Eliza in the kitchen, she glances up at me and gives me the most adorable smile. "Hey." Closing the door behind me, I kick off my boots in the middle of the room and shrug my jacket from my shoulders. "Something smells good."

"Figured I'd make us some dinner." She smiles as she rounds the counter and wraps her arms around my waist. "You've had a long day."

"I have, but you don't have to prepare dinner. We could have just ordered in." Pressing a kiss to her lips, she moans against my mouth and I pull back. "I missed you today."

"Mm, I know." She agrees. "You always miss me."

"I do." I shrug. "Can't help it if I have the hottest wife in the world, though." Releasing me from her grip, I head to the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer from the refrigerator. "So…"

"So?" She mirrors my words and gives me a sad smile. "You doing okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I wave off her concern. "Did you want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks." She leans against the kitchen island and studies my face. "You sure you're ready for tomorrow?"

"More than sure." I breathe out. "Just feeling a little strange about it all right now."

"You know, we can ask Tim for a few more days if you need it?"

"No, tomorrow is the day, Eliza." Moving into the living room, she follows me and slumps down on the couch beside me. "I'm ready for this."

"Me too." She smiles. "You know, I love this place just as much as you." Glancing around, she releases a deep sigh. "I'll certainly miss it."

"I'm happy you enjoyed your time here with me." Placing my hand on her thigh, she rests her own over it and laces our fingers together. "God, I remember the first night I invited you over here."

"Yeah?"

"Of course." I nod. "I remember everything about our time together here."

"Tell me…"

"I was a wreck." I laugh. "An absolute wreck, Eliza."

"I made you nervous, huh?" Raising an eyebrow, she gives me a slight smirk and I roll my eyes. "I so did."

"Yeah, I was nervous. I just…I'd thought about how much I wanted to get to know you, and then it was happening…it was happening and I wasn't sure you would like being here. I wasn't sure it was your style or your taste. I wanted to try so hard to make the night perfect for you but I was just a wreck."

"That was the night you asked me to dinner, right? The night after you took me to the roof?"

"It was." I agree. "Then you text me to say you were outside and I thought I was going to die. I wasn't ready. I was actually topless and I knew you were outside the door and it just made me feel even worse. If I could have lied and told you I wasn't home, I think I would have. I just didn't feel good about myself. I didn't think you would go for it at all."

"Yet here we are…and married." She smiles. "I loved my first date with you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I remember falling asleep on you. Everything just felt so good. So right. I remember not wanting to leave that night but knowing it was the right thing to do." Resting her head on my shoulder, she sighs. "I remember wanting to feel you against me. Like, I was craving it."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I smile as I place a kiss on her head.

"My favorite night with you when we first met…it has to be the night I came by and you had prepared this room for me. I had a lot of work on, and you wanted me to come by."

"Mm…" I nod slowly. "I loved watching you work that night."

"And I love how that night ended." She giggles. "That was all kinds of hot, Arizona." _Yes, how could I ever forget that night?_ The night she turned up at my door soaked through to the bone. I prepared her a bath and she came out refreshed and looking naturally beautiful. She always looks natural and stunning anyway, but that was the first time I truly saw her in her state of comfort. No stress. No nerves about being together. She was just happy with how everything was and neither of us had a care in the world. Perfect, and beautiful. "I know we had a few bad times here, but I think the good outweighs all of that. Don't you?"

"Definitely, baby." Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I take a sip from my beer and kick my feet up onto the coffee table. "Our first Christmas was here…" I sigh. "God, I will remember that time for the rest of my life. How we did everything together. How we spent the most amazing Christmas together."

"And we just spent our second one together which was just as amazing." She replies. "I know this is going to be harder for you than it is for me, Arizona, but I'm so thankful that you decided to do this for me. I know you would happily stay here for the rest of your life, and I'd like to think that I'd be happy staying here, too, but I think we need more. We deserve more. This place will always be where it all began for us, but our new home is our future. The start of our future."

"I'm ready." I smile. "I'll be a wreck tomorrow, but I'm so ready."

* * *

Waking to the bright spring sunlight beaming through our bedroom window, I smile as my wife turns in my arms but that happiness is quickly subdued with sadness. Sadness for the fact that I'm leaving this place behind today. My life since meeting Eliza has been nothing short of amazing and I know that this is something we have to do, but still…I'm allowed to be sad. I'm allowed to wonder if our new place will ever truly feel like home. This is my home. It always will be in some weird way. Soft fingers running up my naked stomach, they reach the side of my face and my wife turns my head to face her a little better.

"My gorgeous wife is thinking too hard right now." Her voice filled with sleep, I turn my body and face her fully. "But I still love her."

"Yeah?" I whisper as her hand drops to my hip and she draws circles against my skin. "How about you show your wife just how much you still love her?"

A smirk creeping onto her face, she opens her eyes and bites down on her bottom lip. Caressing my thigh, I spread my legs a little and she studies my face. "Why are you always so turned on in the mornings?"

"Because I wake up beside you," I whisper as my lips press against her own. Pushing me onto my back, she straddles my legs and grinds her own naked center down against me. "Mm, and then you do that and send me crazy." I smile as she kisses her way up my body, between my breasts before running her tongue up the side my neck. "And because you are just so amazing that it's hard not to be turned on by you."

"Good answer." She moans as she bites down on my shoulder. Soothing the skin that is turning a little red, she shifts her body down against me fully and rolls her hips. "You always feel amazing in the morning. Like you've been thinking about me all night."

"Because I have." I moan as her arousal meets my stomach. "And it seems like someone has been thinking about _me_ all night, too."

"Whatever gives you that idea?" She asks as her head drops against my shoulder.

"Because you are so wet for me right now…" My words barely above a whisper, she grinds down harder against me and moans. "So wet…that I think I need to taste you."

"Oh God." She freezes.

"Mmhmm…I want you on your back." Scrambling off of me, she jumps from the bed and the bedroom door flies open, hitting the wall as it does. "Eliza?" I furrow my brow and rush out of our bedroom and glance around the almost bare empty space. Hearing her empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet, I push the bathroom door open a little and find her hunched over on her knees. "Baby?"

"Ugh!" She whines as she rests back against the tub. "I'm so sorry, I've just totally killed the mood."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't feel so good right now." Her complexion quite pale right now, I'm a little worried about her. "Give me five and I'll be okay." A slight shiver rippling through her body, I grab her robe from the back of the bathroom door and wrap it around her body before putting my own on. "Thanks." She gives me a half smile.

The realization hitting me, my mouth hangs open and my eyes widen. "Y-You don't think…"

"No, I doubt it." She shakes her head.

"But, you never know…"

"There's no way." She gives me a sad smile. "As much as I'd love it to be true, we aren't that lucky."

"Maybe you should check anyway?" I suggest. "I can leave whilst you do it."

"N-No." She gives me a hard stare. "Stay with me. We're doing this together."

"Okay." I nod. "Want me to get it for you?"

"Please…" She nods as she heaves again. "Ugh!" Grabbing a test from the cabinet, my hands are a little shaky but I can't let her see that. I don't want her to worry about anything if what I think is happening is _actually_ happening. Ripping the packet open, I set it down on the edge of the tub for her and place a kiss on top of her head.

"I'll just be outside, okay? Do what you've got to do and give me a shout when you are ready. I'll just be outside the door." A slight nod from my wife, I back up a little and close the bathroom door behind me. _Oh god._ My stomach in knots, I pace the hardwood floor beneath me and bring my hands up to my face. _What if this is happening?_ My mind in overdrive, I feel like I've been standing outside for the entire day. I've been out here for what? Five seconds…but it feels like a lifetime. _No, she's right. We aren't that lucky._ Nobody's that lucky. We were told that when we went to be tested. We were told that Eliza's levels were a little lower than they'd like and that it would probably be a while before anything happened. She has been doing everything right, though. Taking all of the stuff they've asked her to take. I checked it all out first so I knew what she was putting into her body, but yeah…she's been doing everything exactly as they asked.

Trying to remind myself of the last time we were at the clinic, I stop in the middle of the room and if I'm thinking right, it's around six weeks since we were last there. _Six weeks. It's perfectly possible._ I know I'm only getting my hopes up, but yeah, it's possible. _Just think the worst, anything else is a bonus._ "ARIZONA!" The sound of my wife's voice pulling me from my thoughts, I straighten out my shoulders and release a deep breath.

Opening the bathroom door, I find my wife sitting back down on the bathroom floor and glancing up at me. "All done?" I ask, nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Shrugging a little, I can see that she is trying not to get her hopes up either. "Will you sit with me?"

Giving her my best genuine smile, I drop down to my knees and she sits forward a little. Coming to rest against the tub behind her, I brush her hair from her face and she settles down between my legs. "You feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, I feel okay now." She sighs. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." I place a kiss below her ear and wrap my arms around her waist. "So long as you are okay." Watching the test that is sitting on the floor between my wife's legs, I furrow my brow and wonder what the hell is taking so long. _Come on. Damn it!_ Closing my eyes and controlling my breathing, Eliza places her hands over my own and releases a small sigh. Turning my head so my face is in the crook of her neck, I inhale deeply and her scent calms me a little. She is the only thing that ever does calm me if I'm being totally honest. It's always been that way.

Her grip tightening on my hands, I open one eye and try to study her profile. _Something is happening._ I can feel her nails digging into my skin, so something is definitely happening. Turning my head a little, my eyes find the test that is still sitting on the floor and my heart drops into my stomach. "Oh god." She whispers.

"Oh God!" My own voice much louder than her own, I loosen my grip around her waist and splay my fingers across her stomach. "Hi, Baby." My smile growing by the second, my wife sits in total silence but I'm too caught up in my own mind to really notice. Pulling her back against my body, I place a kiss below her ear and smile against her skin. "I love you, Eliza…" Her breathing calm and soft, she gives me a slight nod and releases a deep sigh before turning her head and facing me, the most adorable smile I've ever seen from her show for me. "...and I'm going to give you and our baby everything in this world."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. I assume you guys wanted more, so here's the next chapter. Flashbacks are in bold italic.**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 ** _God, this first week of our honeymoon has been perfect. Everything about it is exactly what I hoped it would be and I know that having Arizona to myself on a sandy white beach is the ideal end to the run-up to our wedding. I mean, any time I spend with her is amazing, but this…her in a bikini, whoa. It's all I've got. She's gorgeous whatever she is wearing, but we've never vacationed together. Our work never allowed for it to be possible. So again, we are sharing a first together...and what a first it's been. "Your cocktail good?" My wife pulls me from my thoughts as I sip slowly. "I'm going to assume that's a yes since you are moaning into it."_**

 ** _"Oh, if only you knew what I was moaning at," I smirk as I glance her way. "You know, it should be illegal for you to wear a bikini."_**

 ** _"Terrible on the eye, huh?"_**

 ** _"Oh, the worst." Her stomach contracting as she releases a laugh, my eyes are fixed on her gorgeous bronzed skin and I have to squeeze my thighs together. "How has our honeymoon been so far?" I ask, trying to take my mind off of the fact I'm having the most amazing visions beneath my wife right now._**

 ** _"Uh-ma-zing." She smiles as she drops her aviators back over her eyes and her body rests on her lounger. "I could sit and watch you in a purple bikini for the rest of my life."_**

 ** _"Mm...safe to say we are fans of bikinis." I nod as I flip onto my stomach and tug at the tie holding my top in place._**

 ** _"What are you doing?" She asks, her eyebrow raised._**

 ** _"Uh...tanning my back," I reply._**

 ** _"Ugh!" She groans. "Like your back isn't already beautiful enough...I now have to be teased with your gorgeous dark skin, too."_**

 ** _"Well, play your cards right and you can have me on my back all night long, Arizona." My hands resting underneath my head, I turn to face her and lie my body flat. "Question…"_**

 ** _"Hit me!"_**

 ** _"What's next?" I ask._**

 ** _"Um…in relation to what?" She questions. "You'll have to be a little more specific."_**

 ** _"Like...for us." I shrug. "You know…" Climbing from her lounger, she comes to rest on her knees in the sand and her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen. Ever!_**

 ** _"What do you want to come next?" She smiles as she runs her fingertips up my spine._**

 ** _"I d-don't know." I stutter._**

 ** _"I think you do." She gives me a knowing look. "So, you're gonna have to tell me in case our plans are different."_**

 ** _"Just…it doesn't matter. It was just a general question." I give her a small smile. "Wasn't sure if you had any ideas or not. Maybe we should just go from here. See where life takes us…" I'm happy either way. Arizona will always be enough for me if that's how this all works out._**

 ** _"Eliza, if you are asking me if I'm ready for kids…I'm always ready. I'm ready for anything with you." Her head coming to rest beside my own, she presses her lips to my own and gives me a smile. "If that's what you want to happen next, say the word and we will talk about it when we get home. We will see what we have to do and how we have to do it, and we will have kids."_**

 ** _"Yeah?" My smile growing, she gives me a nod and her dimples pop. "You're ready for this?"_**

 ** _"I was born ready, beautiful."_**

 _Whoa..._ I don't have any words for this moment. I don't have anything inside of me that I could even begin to describe as a feeling. We have spent the past ten months or so discussing the possibility of kids, but neither of us expected it to happen so soon. Neither of us expected it to happen the day we are moving into our new home. I mean, it's kinda perfect, but wow...I'm terrified. Like, I want to throw up again but I don't know if it's the pregnancy or my nerves. It could be a mixture of both, but I'm swaying more towards the latter. Arizona is holding me like I'm about to disappear and it's the only thing keeping me grounded right now. It's the only thing telling me that this moment is real. I'm happy, I really am…but they told me I wouldn't conceive with the first try. They told me it could take a long way off. So to be sat here now, in my wife's arms...and pregnant? I genuinely am at a loss for words.

Feeling Arizona shift behind me, she pulls me from my thoughts and I furrow my brow. "Where are you going?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

" _We_ are going back to the bedroom." She states as she climbs out from behind me. "My pregnant wife won't spend the morning sitting on a cold bathroom floor."

"I'm okay here." I give her a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry?" She raises her eyebrow. "Oh, this is nothing." She laughs. Pulling me up to my feet, she studies my face and steps a little closer to me. "We're having a baby, Eliza." Her hands placed softly on my hips, she looks scared to touch me. "C-Can I?" Her eyes switching between my own and my stomach, I give her a smile and nod.

"Of course, you can." Her hand a little shaky, seeing my wife like this is probably the cutest thing in the world. Big bad Arizona the bar owner has turned into an emotional wreck and yeah...it's adorable. "You won't hurt me…" I smile.

"Are you sure?" She asks, her voice a little broken.

"I'm sure…" I nod. "You could never hurt me." Taking her hand from my hip when I see that she is a little hesitant, I place it on my stomach and she releases the breath she has been holding. "See?" I dip my head and meet her eyes. "Perfect."

Tears slipping down her face, my heart breaks for my wife but I simply watch the interaction she has going on internally. I don't know what she is thinking right now, but I'd imagine she has a whole load of emotions running through her. "God, I love you so much, Eliza." Her tears turning into sobs, I pull her against me and hold her. It's all she needs...someone to hold her while she processes this. "I don't even know why I'm crying…" Her sobs turn to laughter and she pulls back and runs her thumb across my bottom lip. "I'm just so happy."

"Me too, baby." I smile. "Me too."

"Can I be a good mom?" She asks, worry evident in her eyes. "Can I really be the one you do this with?"

"Hey…" Cupping her face in my hands, I give her a knowing look and she drops her gaze. "Look at me, Arizona." Her eyes lifting a little, she leans into my touch. "I wouldn't want to _ever_ do this with anyone else."

"But what if I'm terrible?" She asks. "What if I mess our kid up?"

"Um…why would you mess our kid up?" I laugh. "Like, seriously?"

"Because that's what I do." She scoffs. "I mess everything up."

"You didn't mess _us_ up." I shrug. "You kept us together when we should have fallen apart. You trusted me and you stayed and we worked at it. So, no…you won't mess anything up."

"Promise?" She sniffles as her tears finally dry. "Promise that we can do this? Promise that we can be amazing parents?"

"I promise, Arizona."

"God, this is crazy." She shakes her head. Her other hand coming to rest against my stomach, she drops to her knees and places a soft kiss on my skin. "But you, my beautiful baby, are going to have everything this world has to offer. Everything."

"That's kind of adorable, by the way." I glance down at her and find the most amazing look on her face. Pure love. Happiness.

"Oh, and your mom is amazing, too." Another kiss placed softly on my skin, she gets back up to her feet and runs her thumb across my cheek. "Amazing, and my beautiful wife."

"I love you…" I smile.

"Come on, let's grab some breakfast before we get out of this place."

"You know, of all the places to discover we are pregnant…I'm glad it was here." It's true. Arizona loves this place, and so do I. I know how hard today is going to be for her, but this may have just made things that little bit easier for her. Literally, everything in our lives so far has happened here, and this? Finding out we are pregnant? Yeah, this is going to make things so much better for her today.

"You know what? You're right." Her dimples pop. "This was like a final goodbye to this place and I'm so ready to begin a new life in a new home…with my _gorgeous_ family." Taking me by the hand, she guides me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Maybe we should change first before breakfast. You look cold."

"I am a little," I admit.

"Well, that won't do." She raises an eyebrow. "Time to take care of my two number ones."

* * *

Okay, so this morning has been kinda weird. Arizona is already in mom mode, and even though it's adorable, it's kind of annoying. I know she means well and I know she is only taking care of me, but I'm fine. I'm good. I'm great, even. I know she is worried, her rambling only confirms that, but she doesn't need to worry. She suggested heading to the doctor's office, but I told her it would wait a few days. I feel okay. It will only confirm what we already know. It will only confirm that we are pregnant. Tim is due here any minute now, and I know she is desperate to tell someone about our news. Ideally, I'd like to keep it between just us for now, but she is excited as well as worried. She's been bouncing around all morning, and honestly, I haven't seen that from her since we stepped off the plane for our honeymoon. Which, by the way, was amazing. _Beyond amazing._ "So, are you going to tell Tim?" I ask as she rounds the counter with two bottles of water.

"No." She shakes her head, that adorable smile still on her face. "I want to tell my mom before I tell anyone else."

"It's okay if you want to tell everyone. I don't mind."

"No, I want to make sure everything is okay. I don't want you to feel under any pressure." _God, this woman is my wife. Could my life be any more perfect?_

"I get that, but Arizona?"

"Yeah?" She glances up at me as she takes a seat beside me.

"I think you need to talk to someone. Anyone. Your mom, even. I think you need to say the words to someone so you don't go absolutely crazy."

"Baby, I've always been crazy." She shrugs. "Just now…I'm a little crazier than I was before."

"Well, if you change your mind…"

"No, we will do it together." She states. "I want to do all of this with you. Please, don't let me forget anything. You know how I get when I have more than one thing on my mind."

"You won't forget." I take her hand in my own. "You are going to be amazing. Maybe I'll freak out at some point, but I know you will be there to support me. You will be there to take anything I throw at you."

"I will." She smiles. "I'm glad you know that."

"When we spoke those vows to each other, I knew exactly the kind of woman I was going to spend my life with, Arizona. I knew that no matter what we faced going forward, it would never cause us to take a step back. This year with you as my wife has been nothing short of amazing, and I know you feel the same. We have bought a house together and we are about to become a family. I couldn't ever wish for anything else in my life. I couldn't ever wish for anyone else by my side."

"You know, I still wonder how I ever got you." Bringing my hand up to her mouth, she places a kiss on my knuckles. "I know it's all real and I know I probably repeat myself at least once a day, but you are the most incredible woman I've ever met. To know that we are about to do this together…God, Eliza." She closes her eyes and sighs. "It makes my heart want to burst out of my chest."

"Don't ever change, Arizona. I love you and I want you exactly how you are. The woman I married. The woman I know I could never live without."

"Right back atcha." Leaning in a little closer, our lips connect and all breath leaves my body. A knock at the door pulling us apart, Arizona rolls her eyes and stands. "Guess I better get that, huh?"

"Yeah." I nod. "It's time to go." Arizona approaches the door and takes a breath. My wife must be going out of her mind right now with how this day is working out so far. The one positive thing about our move today is that the home we are about to walk into is completely ready. Arizona refused to allow us to move in until all of the renovation was done, and I'm kinda glad now. "Hey, Tim." I throw him a wave as he steps through the door.

"Hey, Eliza." He pulls me into a hug before releasing me and turning back to face his sister. "You good, Zo?"

"You know what, Tim? I am." She gives him a dimpled smile and takes her keys from the table beside the door. "I think these belong to you…"

"Mm, I think they do." He smiles. "So, need me to grab anything for you?"

"Just those last two boxes. We carried everything down to the truck this morning." She lies. My wife has been up and down for the past two hours, but I haven't lifted a finger. She wouldn't allow me to. Instead, she prepared a bath for me and told me to take some time to relax.

"Hey, Tim…could you give us five before we leave?" I give him a knowing look and he smiles before taking the last two boxes from beside the door.

"Sure." He steps out into the hall. "I'll meet you guys out front." Throwing him a wink, he disappears down the hallway and I take my wife's hand in my own. Turning her in my arms, I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and place my chin on her shoulder.

"You know, this place will always mean the world to me, Arizona. That couch…where we first made love. That fire? I'll always remember the nights we spent curled up in front of it. Your soft breathing against my neck as we lay in silence. Our bedroom, where the magic happened time and time again. I'll never forget this place, but it's time to start a new chapter in our lives. One that includes a beautiful son or daughter. One that includes you as the most amazing mom in our new home. I know everything is going to be perfect…just trust it. Trust me and trust yourself. Trust _us._ "

"I'm more than ready to get out of here." She smiles. "Last night, I wasn't...but this morning has totally changed everything. Our baby deserves a yard. A beautiful home. Our baby deserves everything, and so do you."

" _We_ deserve that, Arizona. Don't ever forget that you are a part of this, too. You are the most important part of all of this." Placing a kiss below her ear, she grazes the back of my hand with her fingertips and releases a small sigh. "Time to go, beautiful. We have a new home to get comfortable in."

"Yeah…yeah, we do."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating this fic, guys. Slow and steady wins the race, right?**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Cutting the engine on the truck, Eliza and I are now sat outside our new home. It's beautiful, and she definitely picked well…I just never imagined I would live somewhere like this. Somewhere outside of the city. Somewhere that is quiet and homely. Comfortable and family like. I just…I never imagined I'd have any of this. A wife. An unborn child. Did I want that? I can't say I've ever really thought about it. I mean, when Eliza brought it up, it was a no-brainer, but looking back over the past few years of my life, no…it wasn't what I envisaged at all. Nothing like this could have ever been in my future plans. Maybe that is because I was picking up my life with Amanda and leaving her so I never imagined I'd ever find someone else, and maybe it's just because I never thought I'd get as lucky as I have. Yeah, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, even if I am absolutely terrified of what is to come. Even if I'm so scared that I could throw up thinking about it. I know our life is about to take the biggest turn imaginable, but Eliza is by my side, and I know that no matter what we face, everything will work out as it should. We will still be side by side at the end of it all. I know that. I hope she does, too.

Climbing from the truck, I glance back and find Eliza fixed firmly in the passenger seat looking out at our new home. It's pretty big, and honestly…it will take some getting used to. A lawn to the front and back of the property, I'm going to have my work cut out once summer arrives and I have to keep it looking awesome for her. For our baby. He or she will have everything they could ever possibly need, but more than anything, they will have a tremendous amount of love and support from us. They will thrive and they will grow, and every day I will be proud to be called mom. I know I will. Sure, it's scary and it's heading into the unknown, but it's right and it's exactly what we want. What we need. We are married, and we have had the most amazing time, but now it's time to increase our numbers. It's time to add another human into the mix. _How could I ever have said no to my beautiful wife?_ Grabbing Eliza's bag from the trunk, the rest can wait until later. Heading for the passenger side, I open the door, and my wife gives me a smile. "You ready to head inside?"

"I don't know what to expect…" She furrows her brow.

"With what?" I ask.

"Everything. The house. The baby." Yeah, I asked my wife to trust me on the decor of our new place and I hope that she will like it. Love it, even. I mean, I know she will, but it has to be perfect. Nothing less than perfect is good enough for her. I know she doesn't see it like that, but I was even freaking out about a tap that wouldn't work. I can't fail at this. I really can't. "Do you know what to expect?" She asks, a little worry in her voice.

"With the house, yeah." I smile. "But the baby? I know as much as you do."

"We've got this, though, right?"

"Baby, we've got each other…and that is all that matters." Taking her hand in my own, I place a kiss to her knuckles. "Come on, beautiful. We should get you inside. It's a little cold out here."

"Yeah…" She breathes out as she climbs from the truck. _I have to buy something more suitable._

"Hey…" I curl my fingers underneath her chin. "You are beautiful and you can do this. _We_ can do this."

"God, I hope so." Her hand gripping my own tighter than ever, I pull her bag up onto my shoulder and guide her up the stone path that leads to our new home.

"You ready?" I ask, a dimpled smile settling on my face. "You ready to begin our new life?" My free hand coming to rest on her stomach, she gives me a smile and a small nod. "Good." Pushing the door open, we are met with an open plan lower level and her breath catches in her throat.

"Arizona…" Her hand covering her mouth, her eyes are filled with unshed tears, and I know that I've done good. _I think._ "Wow." Stepping over the threshold, her eyes widen when she catches sight of the olive feature wall around the open fire. Oak furniture setting the room off with a comfortable tan leather couch, her smile widens at the same rate as her eyes. "You did all of this?"

"For you, yes." Closing the door behind us, the smell of fresh paint isn't as evident as it was a few days ago. "Is it okay?"

"Okay?" She asks. "It's amazing."

"I'm happy that you like it." Guiding her through the living room, her eyes land on the kitchen and a laugh falls from her mouth.

"Holy shit!" Even I'm impressed with the most modern kitchen I've ever seen in my life. Literally, everything you could ever want or need is laid out before us, she runs her fingers over the thick oak countertops and shakes her head. "This is unbelievable, Arizona. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah?" _Feels kinda good to know that she is proud of me._ It really does. "I did good?"

"Baby, you are incredible." Her hand settling on her stomach, a single tear slips down her face and I furrow my brow. "You see what your mommy did, baby? You see how perfect she is? _We_ love her _so_ much, don't ever forget that…"

Not expecting those words to fall from her mouth, I fight back my own emotions and watch my wife's interaction with our unborn child. I've never really imagined either of us to be the motherly kind, but I guess everyone is in one way or another. I mean, some of the coldest hearts you could ever meet go home to their children each night and are totally different people so I guess anyone can have this. Anyone can want this.

Moving towards the back of the kitchen, the entire wall separating us from the garden is covered in glass. Folding doors leading out onto a decked area with a fire pit and some of the coolest garden furniture, Eliza places her hand against the glass and releases a deep sigh. "Wow."

"I wasn't sure you would want the doors to be this big. You know, if you are here alone at night…but as the sun sets, they tint, and nobody will be able to look in."

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Well, I'm sure there is something that I've missed." I shrug. "But I'm sure you will call me out on it."

"No, this is perfect Arizona. Everything about this place is just to die for."

"Wanna take a look upstairs?" I raise an eyebrow.

"God, yes." Pulling me back through the way we have just come, she takes the stairs almost two at a time and runs her hand up the freshly sanded and varnished staircase. "Absolutely beautiful." She shakes her head in disbelief.

"So, this is our bedroom." I guide her body inside and again, a gasp is all I receive. "We have an en-suite with a separate tub and shower. Separate sinks, too. I figured you'd want to take a bath whilst you looked out over the open fields, but I also had them put a window in the ceiling in case you preferred the stars one evening. I mean, especially now that you are pregnant, you will want to relax, right?" Pulling me into her body, her lips find my own and she cups my face with both hands.

"You…" She smiles as she pulls back. "God, I don't even have any words for you right now." Running her thumb across my cheek, she shakes her head a little and smiles. "Our baby is going to have the most amazing mom in the world, Arizona."

"Yeah?" I blush.

"For sure." She nods. "I've just fallen in love with you all over again." Pulling away, she guides me out of our new bedroom and I head towards the next room.

"So, the rest of the bedrooms are empty but freshly painted a plain white until we decided on them together. I got the main bulk of the house fixed up, but I wanted something left for us to do together. The second main bedroom has had an en-suite installed and I figured that could be the baby's room? It's right next door to ours."

"Sounds perfect." She smiles.

"Good. The room to the left is the main bathroom, and then we have two guest rooms that we can fix up together. Well, you can design them and I'll have the work done. I don't want you around paint fumes or dust, so yeah…you can demand to me from the door."

"I love you." She blurts out.

"I love you, too, Eliza."

* * *

Settled down on the couch, the fire lit and a movie playing on the 65 inch TV above said fire, Eliza is snuggled down between my legs and her breathing is as calm as it's been all day. I'm happy that she loves our new home, and I'm beginning to feel a little calmer here, too. I know this is her dream, even if she hasn't ever really vocalized it. I can see it in her eyes. I've seen it every time I've looked at her today. So long as she is happy and comfortable here, I can totally adjust. I mean, why wouldn't I? That look on her face when we walked through the door this morning will forever be burnt into my memory. _And what a memory to have._ My fingers running through her hair, she moans in appreciation for the sensation I'm creating and my eyes fix on the screen in front of us. "Are you happy, Eliza?"

"Unbelievably happy." She tightens her grip on my hand and gives me a nod. "Are you?"

"Of course, I am."

"I just…I wasn't sure how you would be feeling since we left the apartment for the final time today."

"You know…I was dreading it." I admit. "But seeing how happy you are, and receiving the news we did today? I'm beyond happy right now."

"Good." She glances up at me and smiles. "I meant what I said. When I told you that you are just as important in all of this…I meant that."

"That's sweet, but you are the main priority now." I place a kiss on her head. "Like, you always were, but now more so than ever."

"None of this would have happened without you, though, so don't ever think that you are any less in all of this. You have made me the happiest woman in the world and I'll always be thankful for that Arizona. I'll always be thankful for the day you walked into my life. Well, for the day I walked into your bar."

"I'll always be thankful, too." I agree. "I just want us to have a perfect life. I think we deserve it, you know?"

"We do. We _so_ deserve it."

"Just…I haven't had the best few years." I shrug. "But I feel like everything has fallen into place. Like, my dad, Amanda, the attack…everything is perfect right now."

"I wish your dad was here to see this. Us." She admits.

"Me too, baby." I sigh. "Me too."

"Do you think he would love all of this? You know, what you've become? Or what you are about to become…"

"Yeah." I smile as I close my eyes before my emotions get the better of me. "He would love all of this. Everything about us."

"You know he's here, right?"

"I'd like to believe he was…"

"He is." She places a kiss on my knuckles. "I promise you."

"You're so sweet sometimes." Pulling her up into my arms, she settles back against my chest and our hands rest on her stomach. "Do you really think I'll be a good mom?" _It still sounds weird calling myself that._

"You will be amazing, Arizona. I know you will."

"I know I just want the baby to be healthy, but do you have a preference?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it." She shrugs. "Have you?"

"Not really," I reply. "I'll be happy so long as everything is okay. So long as you are okay, too."

"I'm sure we will be fine." She turns in my arms and gets a little more comfortable. "Everything will work out exactly how it's supposed to." My cell buzzing on the oak coffee table, Eliza reaches over and grabs it for me. "It's your mom."

Hitting accept, I clear my throat. "Hey, mom."

"Arizona, hi." She sighs. "How is everything with you both? Are you settled?"

"We are, mom." I smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good, honey. Eliza okay?"

"Great, mom," I reply. "She says hi."

"Oh, tell her hi right back."

"When are you coming to check our new place out?" I ask. "You'll be visiting soon, right?"

"Whenever it is okay with you two." She clears her throat. "I want you ladies to be settled and happy before I arrive."

"We are, mom. You know you are welcome here anytime. Tim can collect you, or I can."

"No no, sweetie. You should be there with Eliza."

"It's really no problem, momma."

"I know that, but Tim can bring me to see you. Just give me a call in a few days. Okay?"

"Sure, mom." I sigh. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Zona." The call ending, I place my cell down beside me and Eliza glances up at me. "She's okay. Just checking in with us."

"Your mom is so sweet." My wife smiles. "Is she coming to visit soon?"

"She's trying to give us space." I roll my eyes. "I've told her it's okay to come whenever she wants, but you know how she gets…"

"Yeah, she's just trying to do the right thing, I guess." Shrugging, my wife releases a yawn and I shift a little in my seat.

"Come on." She sits upright and furrows her brow. "Let's take an early night?"

"I'm okay here." She smiles.

"No, you are barely even awake." I laugh. "Movie in bed?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sounds like the perfect end to the perfect day…" She agrees. "But before we go…" She gives me a knowing look. "I need you to know that I wouldn't ever want to do this with anyone else, Arizona. No matter what we have been through, what you have been through, I'm so happy that we ended up together. I'm so happy that you gave me the chance…the opportunity. You won't ever regret it, okay?"

"I couldn't ever regret anything where you are concerned, Eliza. _Never._ "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated as always.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay in updating. This fic may not be updated as often as the others, but I haven't forgotten about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than A Feeling PT 2**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 _One month later…_

Okay, I need Arizona here with me. I know she has to work and I know she is the only one bringing in an income, but I need her here with me. I feel awful. Like, if I move…I'll throw up. If I move…I'll die. Yeah, I'm being dramatic, but Arizona seems to be the only one who can keep me calm lately. When I spontaneously cry, she settles me. When I worry, she settles me. When I'm convinced there is something wrong with our baby, yeah…she settles me. It's like she has some kind of sixth sense when it comes to how I'm feeling. Even when I try to hide it, she just knows. I guess we're just so well connected that she can feel it, I don't know. All I do know right now is that I cannot sit alone in this house all day. I love it and it's absolutely perfect in every way imaginable, but it's nothing without my wife here. It's big and unusual without her by my side.

Why do they call it morning sickness? It's almost one in the afternoon and nothing about this sickness involves the morning. I mean, it does…but then it reappears. When I've finally felt like food and when I've finally managed to keep it down…bam! It hits me again. I'm just so tired and drained and honestly, I'm dreading this pregnancy. So far, it's nothing like I imagined it to be. So far, I feel like I'm never going to give birth. It's only been four weeks since we discovered we were pregnant and it's dragging. Every minute of the day is dragging and right now, I can't even bring myself to drag my ass from our gorgeous huge soft leather couch. The one Arizona purchased so we could have family movie nights down the line. The one she purchased because she imagined me relaxing on it. The one I almost threw up on a little while ago. _Maybe I could just text her._ She's working a pretty long shift at the bar today and the thought of sitting here alone is enough to make me gouge my eyes out. It really is.

 ** _Hi, how are things at the bar? El x_**

Releasing a deep sigh, I throw my cell down on the couch beside me and return to the trashy TV show I've been pretending to watch for the last hour. It's not my kinda thing at all, but the controller is on the coffee table and I cannot bring myself to move for it.

 ** _Great. Some of the usual guys in. Zo x_**

 ** _That's nice. El x_**

 ** _You good? Zo x_**

 ** _Sure, yeah. El x_**

My cell suddenly buzzing in my hand, I glance down at the screen and a small smile curls on my mouth. _She just knows._ Hitting accept I try to put on my most convincing voice. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" Worry evident in my wife's voice, I clear my throat.

"Nothing. Just checking in with you…"

"Tell me the truth, Eliza." Arizona sighs. "You need me to come home? I can do that…"

"No, it's okay." I counter. "You have to work, I get that."

"Ash is here…it's no problem." I can hear the sincerity in my wife's voice and it calms me a little. "Eliza?"

"Just not feeling good, but I'll be okay." I want her here with me but I don't want this to become a common occurrence. The more she gives into me, the more I'll expect it. If I'm certain of one thing, it's how needy I'm going to become during this pregnancy. "You still there?" I furrow my brow.

"Of course, I am." Arizona laughs. "Okay, so how about I call you in an hour?" She suggests. "Maybe take a nap and if I don't hear from you, I won't disturb you...if you call me, I'll come home?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay." I smile into my cell. "Did I tell you I love you today?"

"Once or twice." Arizona perks up. "I love you both, okay?"

"We love you, too." Our call ending, my smile widens a little and my body relaxes now that I've heard her voice. I know I won't remain this way for the rest of the day, but my wife is right. I should try to sleep. That's what she tells me every minute of the day. _Sleep while you can, Eliza._

Rolling my eyes when her words replay in my head, I drop my cell to the floor beside me and lower the volume on the huge TV mounted on the wall. This place is incredible, but we both miss the apartment sometimes. Not because it was better or anything of the sort, but because it's where our love happened. Where it happened and where it grew. Our memories have come with us, but sometimes it's nice to look back on where it all began. Thankfully, Tim is living there so if we ever want to drop by, we totally can.

Feeling that burn behind my eyes, I focus on the TV in front of me and they begin to slowly close. That feeling of being in between sleep, its soothing. Knowing I don't have to move or do anything if I don't want to, yeah…I'm beginning to feel a little better inside. Smiling when Arizona is all I see, my breathing begins to even out and I suddenly curl into the fetal position _._

 _Sleep while you can, Eliza…_

* * *

Waking to a familiar and soothing scent, I furrow my brow and slowly open my eyes. A head of blonde hair next to me, Arizona is home and is sitting beside me on the floor…asleep. _She should've woke me._ Now I feel bad, though. Arizona needs this time away and to herself. She doesn't need to be here and holding my hand for an entire nine months. I know she wants that to happen, but it's just not possible. Sure, she could employ someone to replace her or give Andrew the position, but I don't want that for her. I want her to live as normal a life as possible before everything changes. Because it will. It will change so fast and neither of us will know which way is up.

Running my fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair, my wife begins to stir and her head lifts slightly. "Sorry." She mumbles. "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all." I give her a full smile. "Why did you come home?"

"I was worried about you…" She props herself up on her elbow and gives me a small smile. "When you text, I know something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong…I just felt a little sick, is all."

"And now I'm here in case anything happens." She yawns.

"Are you tired?" I furrow my brow.

"A little." My wife drops her gaze. "I'm okay, though."

"No, that's a lie." I sit up a little "You got ten hours last night, Arizona…so why are you tired? Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine." She takes my hand in her own and runs her thumb across my knuckles. "I promise."

"That still doesn't explain why you're tired…"

"I just…I'm not sleeping, okay?" She sighs. "I try, but I just can't."

"Why?" I give her a look of confusion.

"Because I worry about you. About both of you…"

"We're okay." I give her a sad smile. "Come here…" Climbing to her feet, I shift onto my side and Arizona comes to lie beside me. "Hey…" I curl my fingers under her chin. "I promise we're okay."

"I know." She agrees. "But I still worry."

"And I love you for that." My lips press against her own. "But you're going to make yourself sick if you don't rest, too."

"I'm just scared of anything going wrong." She admits, breaking my heart at the same time. "You know, if I'm awake, I can watch you. Make sure everything is okay."

"Arizona…" My arm wraps around my wife's waist. "If something was wrong, I would tell you. I wouldn't keep something like that from you…"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." She disagrees. "Just...if something suddenly happened and you're sleeping, I can wake you. I can try and stop it from getting worse."

"I think if something is happening, it will probably wake me." I give her a knowing look. "Don't you think?"

"Well…" She furrows her brow. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right." I smile, her hand settling on my stomach. I'm barely even showing right now but I'm beginning to feel different about my body. I'm beginning to feel some changes. "And you know that you need your sleep."

"Does that mean you're offering to nap with me right now?" She raises her eyebrow.

"No, it means I'm going to make you some coffee and then you can sleep." I press a kiss to her lips. "I know you should be working, but you're going to be no use to anyone if you keep this up."

"I can make my own coffee." She attempts to stand.

"No, you can't." I push her back down. "Did you want some lunch?"

"No, I'm good right now." She slips her hand up my tee. "Do you guys need to eat?"

"Probably but I can't stomach much right now."

"Maybe some soup?" Arizona suggests. "If not now, a little later?"

"Do we have what we need for it?" I ask.

"I brought ingredients home from the store." She gives me a soft smile. "In case you decided you wanted it…"

"You're amazing…" I lean down and take her bottom lip between my teeth. "Please, sleep."

"I'll try."

"We will both be here waiting for you, okay?" I climb from the couch and drape a blanket over my wife. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Watching as Arizona pulls the blanket up to her chin, her features soften and I know she is going to sleep well right now. It may not happen at night when she is supposed to, but she should take her own words on board. _Sleep when you can, Arizona._ Smirking to myself, I round the counter and rummage through the cupboards. I should probably eat while I'm feeling human, so that is what I'll do.

* * *

Settled out back with a blanket wrapped around me, the fresh air feels good. It's settled my nausea, and I'm feeling a hell of a lot better than I was earlier. I've left Arizona to sleep a while longer and honestly, I feel awful knowing that she has been spending her nights lying awake watching me. That's just who she is, but I don't want her to run herself into the ground. I don't want her to spend her nights awake when she should be sleeping soundly beside me. Maybe I've made her this way. Maybe all my neediness is getting the better of her and I've caused her to worry like I was up until a few days ago. My tears can't have made anything easier for her, I know that much.

Maybe I should speak to her. Try to reassure her. I know it probably won't make any difference because she worries in general anyway, but I need her to be okay. If she's not okay, I'm not. If I'm stressed and worried about my wife, it won't do us any favors. I'm sure everything will settle and fall into place soon, but I still don't want my wife to struggle to get through the day. I want her to relax. I want us both to spend this time happy and experiencing everything pregnancy has to offer. _Once the sickness has settled, at least._ Sighing, I rest my head back against my seat and close my eyes, a small smile curling on my mouth. It's kinda crazy to think that we're beginning a family, but it's a perfect kinda crazy.

 ** _"Eliza? You home?" Heading out of the bathroom, I find my wife standing in the kitchen, her body tired from working a double shift at the bar. "Hey, there you are…"_**

 ** _"You look like you need a large Jack and a week's worth of sleep." I give her a sad smile as I approach her. "You want me to fix you a bath?"_**

 ** _"Only if you plan on joining me…" Arizona wraps her arms around my waist, her lips pressing against my own. "I missed you today."_**

 ** _"I missed you too." Sniping against her mouth, my eyes close and I give myself a moment to breathe her in. "You look fried."_**

 ** _"I am." She sighs. "Surely there has to be more to life than this?"_**

 ** _"So much more." I take her hand in my own and guide her through our apartment._**

 ** _"I don't want to wait any longer…" She breathes out. "I think our time has come."_**

 ** _"Uh, for what?" I furrow my brow as I turn back to face her._**

 ** _"A baby." She smiles. "A family."_**

 ** _"Y-You wanna do it now?" My smile widens. "You're sure?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I'm sure." Disappearing into the bathroom, she pulls me inside with her and tugs my body against her own. "Are you?"_**

 ** _"You know I am." I press my lips to Arizona's. "I mean, we talked about it…but then it kinda got shelved."_**

 ** _"I know, I'm sorry." Her thumb brushes my cheek. "Life just gets in the way sometimes but I never stopped thinking about it." She smiles. "I guess I was just waiting for the right time…"_**

 ** _"I'm not sure there ever is a right time with kids…" Turning the taps, the sound of the running water soothes me. "But if you're ready, so am I."_**

 ** _"So, we're doing this?" Those gorgeous dimples pop and my heart beats that little bit harder. That little bit faster. "Arizona?" I study her face._**

 ** _"Yes, beautiful." She pulls me in close. "We're doing this."_**

Smiling as I'm reminded of that evening, my body feels more relaxed than it has all day. Sure, Arizona may not be by my side right now, but I can feel her. That connection we share. The undeniable love I have for my wife. It's there and it's more powerful than ever before. Climbing from my seat, I slowly and quietly make my way inside our home, pulling the sliding doors closed as I do. Approaching my wife who is sleeping on the couch, I drop down to my knees and study her sleeping form. "We're okay, Arizona." My words barely above a whisper, she begins to stir. "We always will be."

"Eliza?" She mumbles, her gorgeous blue eyes fluttering open. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not long." I lie. I know I told her to take a nap but it's been a little over three hours since she closed her eyes. "You looked comfortable so I let you sleep a little longer."

"Are you okay?" Her sleep filled voice asks. "Both of you?"

"We're perfect." She leans forward a little and her hand settles on my stomach. "And we always will be with you by our side."

"Yeah?" A smile curls on her mouth.

"Oh yeah." I nod, leaning in and pressing my lips to her own.

"Something smells amazing…" She furrows her brow. "What is that?"

"Soup." I smile. "Figured I'd make myself useful while you slept."

"You should've woken me." She sighs. "I could've done it."

"I know you could." I shrug as I climb to my feet. "But I wanted to since I've done nothing else all day." Heading to the kitchen, I remove the lid from the pot and the aroma of Arizona's moms chicken and vegetable soup causes my stomach to rumble. Yeah, I know I should be eating more, but I've just not been feeling it. "You ready for some now?" I ask as Arizona lifts herself into a seated position.

"Yes." She smiles. "It smells to die for…"

"Mm, kinda like you." I throw her a wink and she stands. Closing the distance between us, my wife wraps her arms around me from behind and her chin settles on my shoulder.

"God, I love you." She presses a kiss below my ear, her hands splayed out against the skin of my stomach. "So much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than A Feeling: Part 2**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

This morning I woke to bright sunlight, and my body was screaming at me for a little caffeine relief. I slept a little better last night but not much. I know I need to take my head out of my ass and realise that everything is okay here, but it's hard. It's hard because the thought of anything ever happening to my wife or unborn child is the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced in my life. Nothing else could ever come close to that feeling of being helpless. Because that's what I am…I'm helpless if anything goes wrong. I know there is no reason to worry, but Eliza is my life. Her health is the most important thing to me and she's like a different person lately. She isn't the carefree woman who loves life. Right now, she hates it. I know she does. I can see it in her eyes. If I could take away the morning sickness and whatever else she is feeling, I totally would. In a heartbeat. I promised to protect her when I married her and I always will. It's hard to protect her though when I don't know how she is feeling. I know she tries to hide her worries but I don't want her to. If we have to sit up all night talking and working through it all, we can. It's no problem. She isn't that person, though. She doesn't like to trouble anyone. I know that better than most.

Maybe I'm worrying for nothing, though. Maybe she isn't worried or masking any illnesses. Maybe I'm just being myself and panicking for absolutely nothing at all. Story of my life really but it is what it is. I cannot help the person I am and Eliza knows that. She knows the woman she married and she loves me anyway. Still hard to believe at times, yeah…but we're here together and about to start a family. _God, it feels insane every time I think about it._ I mean, what if I don't look after our baby how I'm supposed to? What if they grow up to hate me? I'm sure that won't happen, but here I go again with my assumptions and fears. Here I go again being me and worrying about something that will probably never happen.

"Mm, good morning." My wife presses a kiss to the back of my neck and I set my coffee cup down. "You smell delicious." _It's a little before midday but morning, nonetheless._

"Hey…" Turning on my stool, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in as close as physically possible. "How are my two favorite people doing this morning?"

"Good…so far." She rolls her eyes playfully. "I've asked the baby if we can have a day off from hugging the toilet."

"Well, I hope they comply." I raise an eyebrow. "They got a badass mom to answer to if they don't."

"They got two badass mom's, Arizona." Her lips finding my own, she hums in appreciation and pulls back. "What time are you home tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet." I sigh. "I have a ton of ordering to do and I don't know how long it will take." The disappointment evident in my own voice, I'm sure Eliza is feeling the same way. "I know it isn't the place for you, but if you wanted to come by and hang out, you're more than welcome…"

"Yeah, maybe." She shrugs.

"I got this awesome caffeine-free coffee in for you…" I smile. "And a few flavored teas."

"You did?" She gives me a sad smile. "That's sweet."

"Anything to keep my lady happy…" Placing a kiss on her jawline, my hand settles on her tiny, barely even there bump and my eyes close. "Perfect…"

"Yes, you are perfect." She counters. "So perfect that I find it hard to believe that you're mine."

"Well, I am." I hold out my arms. "All of me…"

"Yes." She presses a kiss to my nose. "Yes, you are." Pulling away from me, I feel the loss immediately and a groan falls from my mouth. "Sorry…baby needs food."

"Let me do it." I climb down from my stool. "What did you want?"

"Arizona, it's okay…I can do it." She gives me a knowing look but its lost on me.

"Sit down, Eliza." I raise an eyebrow. Doing as I ask, my wife takes up the seat I've just been occupying and I move around our brand new huge kitchen. "Fresh fruit?" I ask and she nods. "Maybe…pancakes?"

"Meh…"

"Okay, waffles?" I try again.

"Now you're talking." She nods, her smile widening. "How did I find such a good woman?"

"I don't know." I breathe out. "I've been asking myself the same thing since the day I met you…"

"And?"

"My head just hurts thinking about it." Focusing on preparing my wife's breakfast, I move around the open space and grab various ingredients. I don't know how much of this she will eat but I'm sure I can help her finish it off.

"You know…" Suddenly wrapping her arms around my waist, her hand slips past the waistband of my jeans and I furrow my brow. We haven't been intimate since we discovered we were pregnant but Eliza has hardly been feeling up to it anyway. "I'm feeling kinda sensitive this morning…"

"Sensitive how?" I turn in her arms and narrow my eyes.

"Just…sensitive." She sighs. "Like…if you touch me, I'll explode."

"Oh…" I squint. "That kinda sensitive, huh?"

"Mm…" Her lips find my own before trailing along my jawline and up the side of my neck. "And…" She whispers against my ear. "I'm so wet for you right now."

"No." I study her face. "Really?"

"Oh, really." She replies, her chest heaving clearly just thinking about it. My thumb brushing her material covered nipple, she gasps and stumbles back a little against the kitchen counter. "F-Fuck…"

"Okay, that's sensitive," I smirk. "Maybe you need to lie down a while?"

"M-Maybe I do…" She stutters as I pull her away from the counter and guide her towards the couch.

"Is here good enough for you?" I whisper against her lips as I guide her down and her back connects with the soft leather. "Or did you want to take this up to the bedroom?"

"I-I don't think I'll make it to the bedroom." She moans as I palm her nipple. "I don't think I'll make it past you doing that." Sitting her up a little, I settle on my knees between her legs and she lifts her feet onto the coffee table. "A-Arizona…"

"What do you need?" I curl my fingers beneath the waistband of her pajama shorts and she lifts her hips, allowing me to slip them over her thighs. "Fuck, I know exactly what you need." Met with her completely soaked sex, my mouth salivates at the thought of my wife coating the tip of my tongue.

"You do?" She spreads her legs a little wider and stares down at me. Slowly trailing one finger through complete wet heat, she gasps again and her back arches. "Fuck, yeah you do."

"I need to taste you…" I blow gently against her clit before pulling back and taking my finger between my lips. "Mm, I need so much more of that…"

"A-All yours." She moans as I poke my tongue out and tease her sensitive clit. "Shit…"

"Where do you want me?" I ask, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. "Here?" My tongue laps up her arousal. "Or here?" My fingertips tease her entrance.

"E-Everywhere." She's barely holding on right now but I guess that's what happens when you ain't getting the sex you're used to getting. Sure, it cant be helped, but it can only make this hotter. It can only make my wife feel her orgasm more intensely than she usually would. "Arizona, please…"

"Anything for you, beautiful." Slowly but surely slipping two fingers inside of her with ease, she releases a low throaty moan and my lips suck her clit into my mouth. Sure, I want nothing more than to keep this going all day long but my wife needs a release right now and I'm going to give her exactly that. We have all the time in the world to make this something more, but if she needs this from me in this moment, who am I to deny her that?

Rolling my tongue over her throbbing clit, I can feel her walls squeezing my fingers already. _God, I hope she hasn't secretly been wanting this._ Knowing that I'm not satisfying my wife isn't good enough for me so there is plenty more where this came from. I'd hope she would know that, too.

"Arizona, fuck!" Her ass lifting from our couch, I smile against her dripping sex and my fingers slip deeper. "Shit, right there." Rocking against my mouth, I hum in satisfaction and it only causes her orgasm to approach faster. That slight vibration almost tipping her over the edge. "Uh, fuck." Gripping the back of my head, my fingers curl inside of her and I suck a little harder. "Y-Yes." She pants. "F-Fuck me…" She whispers, complete music to my ears.

"Always will, baby." Pulling back for a little air, I replace my mouth with my thumb and roll it gently over her aching bundle of nerves. "You wanna come, huh?"

"S-So bad…" She whimpers.

"So, do it…" I smirk as my mouth moves back to where she wants it. "Mm…"

Her hand gripping my head tighter than before, she is effectively fucking my face but shit, I've missed this with her. We always had incredible sex and that isn't about to stop. Just because my wife is pregnant, it doesn't mean she cant feel good about herself or our marriage. If she needs a little release every minute of the day, I'm totally here for that. "U-Uh, fuck I'm coming…" Her body shuddering and squeezing my fingers tight, her thighs slam shut around my head but I don't let up. Her body lifting and twisting as her orgasm crashes through her, I can't help the smile on my mouth. "O-Oh…" Her body relaxing as she comes down from the first high in a month, I pull back a little and find her with her head back and her eyes closed, the most incredible smile on her mouth.

"Okay, so that needs to happen more often…" I slow my pace and carefully slip out of her. "That was incredible."

"Mm, it was." She moans as my fingers gently glide through her folds. "Fuck, that feels good."

"Always, beautiful…" I press a kiss to her lower stomach before climbing onto the couch beside her, my hand still cupping her sex. "Anytime you need me like that, you know I'm all in."

"I-I don't even know where that came from." She pants. "Just…caught me completely off guard."

"That's fine by me." I smile as my lips press against her own. "You taste…divine."

"God, I could sleep for a month now…" She drops her head to my shoulder, her lower body still naked. "I-I'm sorry."

"Uh, for what?" I furrow my brow and glance down to find her looking up at me.

"Not returning the favor." She sighs.

"Oh, don't be," I smirk. "That was just as satisfying for me…trust me."

"I promise…tonight, okay?" She gives me a sad smile.

"Hey…we take this at _your_ pace." I brush my thumb across her bottom lip. "No rush here from me and I want you to be okay. That is the only thing I care about right now…" God, this woman makes my heart burst every time I look at her. The fact she is the hottest thing to walk this earth only makes it even more unbearable sometimes. "You wanna nap?" I ask.

"I really wanna nap." She yawns.

"Here, or?" I raise an eyebrow as I sit forward in my seat.

"Here is good…" She smiles. "I love you so much, Arizona…"

"I know you do." I cup her face. "I love you, too." Leaning down, I press a kiss to her lips. Handing her the pajama shorts I removed from her body not so long ago, I stand I grab a huge throw from the single seat to the left of me. "You want the fire lighting?"

"Would you?" She asks.

"Of course, you got it." Throwing her a wink, I get the fire set up for her and light it. She will get a few hours from it before it needs anything adding to it. "You rest, okay?" I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to freshen up before I leave for work…"

"Thank you…" She whispers. "For being everything to me." Giving her a smile, I take the staircase two at a time and head straight for the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, my body is throbbing for release. I would never take matters into my own hands unless absolutely necessary but now is one of those times. I won't be able to function for the rest of the day if I don't.

"Fuck…" Popping the button on my jeans, my hand slips past my boy shorts and yeah, I'm soaked after touching my wife. Tasting her. _God, I wish I had her mouth on me_. My fingertips pressing against my clit, I grip the sink unit at the edge and my body falls forward a little. "Shit…" My eyes closing and my mouth falling open, Eliza is the only thing on my mind right now. Her soaked sex. Her low moans as she bites her bottom lip. "O-Oh god." My orgasm approaching as fast as I expected it to, my pace increases and my touch is anything but light. I don't have time to draw this out. As much as I want to, I simply don't have the time. "Uh." My knuckles turning white and my boy shorts ruined, my breath catches and my orgasm rolls through my body. My feet planted hard into the floor, my knees shake and my heart pounds in my ears. "Fuck, ugh." Trying to catch my breath, I slow my pace and try to steady my legs. _Yeah, I needed that more than I thought I did._

Now I need to change. Fuck. Like I don't already have a million and one things to do today, I really don't have time for this. Having said that, my morning with Eliza has been totally worth it. Worth it and then some. Washing my hands and drying them off, I quietly head out of the bathroom and towards our bedroom. Eliza is likely to be sleeping right now and I don't want to wake her. Honestly, I don't know how I didn't scream out in pleasure just moments ago but thankfully, I controlled myself. If she knew what I'd just done, she would freak. If she knew I had to take care of myself, she wouldn't be impressed. She just doesn't need this and my neediness right now, though. I understand that. Regardless of how she may feel…I feel fucking incredible.

 _My wife will always have that effect on me. Always…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than A Feeling: Part 2**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Wow…my wife is hot. So hot that I've been lying here awake thinking about her all day since she left for work. I have no idea what time she will be home or even if she will be in the mood for an early night, but I need her. How she just gave me what I wanted earlier. What I needed. She just knows how to hit every spot time and time again. Her mouth on me…god, it's doing everything to my body right now. I only wish that I could've returned the favour before she left for the day. I know she didn't have much time to spare, but I feel kinda bad for leaving her hanging like that. If I know anything about Arizona, it is that just touching me almost sends her over the edge. So, how she went to work in that condition this morning, I'll never know. She has more willpower than me, that's for sure. _I'm making myself crazy just thinking about her._ I know I should occupy my mind with something else but I've tried. I've tried and every time…I've failed. I figured earlier I would take a look at my social media, but I only ended up going to my wife's account and looking at pictures from our honeymoon. Her in a bikini…yeah, it didn't go as I planned. It only left me wanting her more than I did before I went looking.

 ** _How's work? E x_**

Sighing as I toy with my cell, I'm beginning to wonder if I should just head to the bar and surprise her. I'm sure I can get her alone in her office for five minutes. It wouldn't be the worst idea in the world, would it? _Yeah, I need to see her._ It's a little after six in the evening and I expect the place to be busy but I can just hang out and watch her. That would be good enough for me right now.

 ** _Steady. Are you feeling okay? Zo x_**

 ** _Amazing. I miss you. E x_**

 ** _I'll be home before you know it. Zo x_**

Deciding to not even reply to her message, I climb from the couch I've been lounging on all day and shove my cell in my back pocket. I'll take my car since Arizona has the truck and if I stay for the rest of her shift, we can leave one of them at the bar. Pulling on my shoes, I glance down at myself and yeah, I'm looking okay. I'm not looking as good as I sometimes do, but I'm looking better than I have in a few days. Maybe even a week. Now that my sickness isn't continuing throughout the day, I have a little extra energy. Okay, it may not be extra per se, but it's more than I've had since my pregnancy symptoms kicked in. Stepping out onto the porch and locking up, I pull my cell from my pocket and unlock my car.

 ** _Want me to come by? E x_**

 ** _No, you stay home. Nothing going on here… Zo x_**

 ** _Sure, okay. E x_**

Smirking to myself as I climb into my car, I know she will be happy to see me. My wife loves it when I surprise her at work and honestly, it feels like forever since that happened. Considering I used to be a permanent fixture there, I've suddenly fallen off the face of the earth where the bar is concerned. I've promised Arizona I will help out once I'm feeling better but she insisted on me taking this time to myself. She insisted on me concentrating on myself and our baby. She's kinda sweet like that but I cannot expect her to run the bar alone. Not when I'm also an owner. It isn't fair to her and she deserves a night off like the rest of her staff. _Maybe I'll suggest helping out next week._ You know, see how I'm feeling and go from there? She wouldn't expect me to be there if I'm feeling crap, but I know she would appreciate my company at least. Pulling out of our drive, I take a right and head to the one place that always feels like home. Bar Ninety. The place I met the woman of my dreams and the most incredible wife in the world. _God, I cannot wait to see her._

* * *

Pulling up beside my wife's truck, I glance over at the bar and it seems pretty quiet. It's not uncommon for us to have a dip in takings but I hate seeing it so empty. It means Arizona is beside herself with boredom and it means she gets a little worried that people have found somewhere new to consume their alcohol intake. I always try to reassure her, but I'm not entirely sure she even listens to me. She just wants the business to do well, and I understand that. I just wish she wouldn't sometimes. Exiting my car, I lock it up and head for the glass door that is separating me from my wife.

Stepping inside, I find Andrew behind the bar but no sign of Arizona. That can only be a winning situation for me because it means she is alone and in her office. "Hey…" Approaching the bar, Andrew gives me one of his best smiles and rounds the counter, pulling me into a hug.

"Eliza, how are you doing?" He pulls back, his hands still on my upper arms. "Everything okay?"

"I'm good, De Luca." I give him a thankful smile. "Just…thought I'd come by and see you guys." I shrug. "Arizona around?"

"I haven't seen her for a while." He furrows his brow. "Guess she's in her office."

"Okay, I'll head back there." Throwing my thumb over my shoulder, I disappear down the corridor and a smile settles on my face. My wife's office door is closed but that's okay. I plan on it remaining closed once I get inside. Turning the handle and attempting to step inside, I find that it's locked but I can see a light coming from the crack beneath it. Knocking, I furrow my brow and hear movement. "Arizona?"

"Just a minute…"

Her door opening suddenly as I hear the lock click, I'm met with my wife's staff, Ash. "Hi, Eliza…" She steps aside and opens the door a little wider.

"Uh…" My heart sinking into my stomach, I'm a little taken aback when I find Arizona in her office chair, nothing covering her lower half.

"What are you doing here?" My wife asks, confusion on her face. "I told you to stay home…"

"Yeah." I scoff. "I can see why!"

"What?!" Her eyes widen. "No." She shakes her head. "This is _not_ what it looks like." Laughing, I can see that look of worry in my wife's eyes and I don't like it. I don't like any of what I'm seeing right now. "Ash, could you give us a minute please?"

"S-Sure." I also don't like how uncomfortable Ash seems to be. If nothing is going on, why is she a stuttering mess? "I-I'll just get back to work."

"Thank you." Arizona gives her a sad smile.

"What the hell is going on?" I slam the office door shut and lean back against it. "Huh?"

"First of all, don't dare accuse me of anything." She holds up her hands. "And secondly…don't speak to me like that." My eyes landing on the glass of Jack beside her, I find another at the end of her desk.

"Looks cozy." I scoff. "This is why you didn't want me here?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I hurt myself." She sighs. "Lifting boxes out back."

"Of course, you did." I roll my eyes. "That doesn't explain why you are half naked with Ash in your office. The door locked, too." I can feel my emotions getting the better of me but I can't crumble right now. I can't let her see me like this. A mess.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" She takes her glass in her hands and sits forward a little, her eyes searching my face.

"I don't need to say anything." I shake my head. "It's all pretty fucking obvious."

"And what is that?"

"You're clearly getting your fun elsewhere since I'm not giving you what you need…" My voice finally breaking, Arizona's mouth hangs open and a look of complete shock settles on her face. "Don't act so surprised. It all makes sense now."

"I think you should leave." She nods slowly. "I think you should go home and sleep."

"And I think you should be honest with me, Arizona," I say, my tone a little harsh. "If she is giving you what I can't…just say the word."

"I've just told you I hurt myself…and you haven't even asked if I'm okay. You have shown no concern whatsoever."

"Yeah, because I'm too busy thinking about some bartender fucking my WIFE!" I yell. "While I'm at home…pregnant."

"Please leave." A tear slips down her face but I'm not here for her lies. I'm not here to give her sympathy. She is half naked in her office with her staff and drinking. I don't care what excuse she has…it isn't going to work with me. I know I'm nothing like I was a few months ago, but she wanted this baby just as much as me. "Now!"

"Sorry for interrupting." I hold up my hand. "Should I send her back in to you?" I raise an eyebrow. "Finish what she fucking started…"

"I think I'll sleep here tonight." My wife refills her glass of Jack calmly. "Text me so I know you're home safe." Scoffing, I head out into the corridor and close her office door. About to step away, I'm startled when I hear her glass smashing against the door. Releasing a deep sigh, I head out and back towards the bar.

I can see Ash watching me but I can't even look at her right now. I don't know what the hell has just happened but I know I'm in the wrong. I can feel it deep within me. I can feel that sinking in the pit of my stomach and it isn't because my wife has cheated. It's because I've accused her and fucked everything up completely. I'd say it was my hormones playing with me but that doesn't excuse what I've just said. What I've just insinuated. How I've just hurt her. It doesn't excuse anything and I'm just about done with this pregnancy today.

 _You fucked it up…once again._

* * *

Pacing the floor in front of the fireplace, my heart is pounding in my ears but I don't know what to do. I've been home for a few hours and Arizona hasn't once contacted me. Sure, she has no reason to and I'm not sure she will ever speak to me again…but I need something from her. Even if it is to tell me what she thinks of me, I just need some kind of contact with her. I've texted her three times since I got back from the bar but nothing. Not a single thing. I thought about calling the bar a little while ago but I didn't want Ash to answer. I don't even know how to begin fixing the mess I created today and as the time ticks by, I'm not sure I can fix it.

 ** _Are you coming home? E x_**

Of course, she's not. She told me she was sleeping at the bar. She told me that but here I am, needing her to come home. I need to talk to her. Figure this out. I still don't know what was going on inside that office but I know what I suggested was way off base. Arizona would never hurt me. She loves me. We are about to start a family together. I do worry, though. I worry and I guess I let those worry get the better of me tonight. I just want to apologise. I just want to hold her and tell her how sorry I am. She doesn't care right now, though. I deserve that. I deserve to be given the cold shoulder. Time and time again I mess us up but I hadn't even gone there tonight feeling unsure about us. Just seeing her with Ash alone in her office sent my mind into overdrive. I know I should control my emotions better but I don't feel like I'm even in my own body lately. I feel like I'm completely out of it and experiencing someone else's life.

Dropping down onto the edge of the couch, I place my head in my hands and try to hold back the tears I can feel forming in my eyes. I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to feel like this for another moment today. It won't achieve anything and stressing myself out isn't doing our baby any good, either. About to send my wife another message, my heart pounds when I hear a key slipping into the lock. Frozen in my spot for fear of what is about to happen, I watch her limp inside, Tim holding her up a little and a brace on her left leg, her body covered by what looks like a pair of her brother's shorts. _What the hell happened?_

"Thanks, Tim." She groans. "I've got it from here."

"Let me help you inside and get you fixed up for the night." His grip remains on his sister's body but Arizona shakes her head. "Please, Zo?"

"I promise…I'm okay." Pulling him into a hug, he glances over her shoulder at me and I can see the disappointment in his eyes. They're a mirror image of my wife's. "I'll call you tomorrow to pick me up, okay?"

"To go where?" He furrows his brow.

"Work." She sets her keys down on the table close to the door. "I'm not sitting around here."

"I'll call you, okay?" He gives her a knowing look. "You have to keep off that knee for a while. You heard the doctor."

"Yeah, well I can sit in the office and keep off it." She shrugs before fixing her eyes on me. "Since I'm no longer wanted or needed around here."

"Zo…" Tim sighs. "Just…sleep on it, okay?"

"Got nothing to sleep on, Tim." She motions for him to leave. "I love you, goodnight."

"Love you too, Dimps." Sighing, her brother leaves our home and heads down the drive. "I'll call mom and give her an update."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I owe you one." Closing the door, I stand and attempt to speak but she holds up her hand. "Don't even bother, Eliza."

"Arizona, please wait." She struggles towards the stairs. "What happened?"

"It's none of your concern." She focuses on the staircase in front of her, her hand on the wall for support. "Just like it wasn't earlier."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, and I'm not interested." She shrugs. "I'm going to bed and I'll be out of here before you wake tomorrow. You won't have to look at your cheating wife then…"

"Please." My voice breaks.

"Please what?" She spits. "Please forgive you for accusing me of fucking someone else?" Her own voice breaks and my shoulders slump. "How could you even think that?"

"I-I don't know." I drop my gaze.

"No, me neither." She gives me a sad smile. "But now I know how you feel about me." She sighs. "You know, I thought we were way past all of this."

"We are…"

"Clearly, we're not." She straightens herself out and wipes the tears from her jawline. "You said it all makes sense…" She furrows her brow. "How I need someone else to please me?"

"I didn't mean it…"

"Oh, I think you did." She nods slowly. "But since we're being honest…you wanna know how I've been feeling?"

"Y-Yes…" I stutter, unsure of where this is going.

"This morning…after I'd touched you for the first time in forever?" She raises an eyebrow. "I needed you. I needed you to take me bed and stay there for the entire day with me." Her eyes are focused completely on me and I don't even know how I came to be standing here with her like this. "You were tired. You were tired and I was desperate for your touch."

"I'm sorry…"

"So, I took care of it myself." She laughs, a scoff falling from her mouth. "I took care of myself because I wanted you to sleep and feel better when you woke. I didn't want you to think that you had to return the favor. I just wanted you and our baby to rest…"

 _Oh god…_

"So don't you fucking dare stand there and tell me that I'm banging other people because you aren't satisfying me." She struggles up the first step. "I love you more than anything in this world, Eliza…but of all the accusations you've ever thrown my way? This one hurts the most. This one is killing me inside. You are carrying our baby…and you actually think I would do something like that to you? You think I would sleep around when you are here. My wife?" Shaking her head, I know she is more than done with me right now. "Get some sleep. I don't want anything happening to my kid."

"Arizona…" Sobs wracking my body, she simply looks at me and takes another step.

"And in case you give a fuck…I'll be out of work for a while. Ligament damage." She sighs. "I'm not even going to explain how this happened or how Ash came to be in my office because you don't care. You have formed your opinion and I don't care anymore. I don't care what you think of me…but just remember that this place we are living in? I did this for us. Not for me. US!"

"Let me help you…"

"I don't want your help." She shakes her head. "I'd rather struggle." Groaning as she takes the final few steps, I can hear her dragging herself across the landing with the help of the wall before a door slams shut, causing me to jump. I'd follow her but she doesn't want me with her right now. Hell, I don't even want to be with me anymore. My behavior today is unacceptable but this is going to take more than a simple I'm sorry. This is going to take so much more than anything I can even think of right now. I want to hold her and try to explain how I'm feeling but I can't. I can't because my worries have totally taken over this situation and honestly…it isn't even about me anymore.

 _None of this is right…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than A Feeling PT 2**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _Holy shit!_ I've woken with the mother of all headaches and my leg feels like it died in the night. How does it feel like it's no longer on my body but at the same time is giving me one hell of a pain? Typical of my life right now, I guess. I've tossed and turned all night and to be honest, I don't know if it's the knee or my wife. My wife who last night accused me of sleeping with one of my staff. We've been here before but it's been a long time since we last had a fight. This isn't a fight, though. This is a complete blow up and only for the fact that I'm about to become a mom, I'm not sure I'd even try to fix it. If there wasn't a child involved in this, us…I feel like I'd just walk. It's as simple as that. It's one thing to be accused when you're dating or when you've been together for a few months, but for her to accuse me as her wife? No. I'm struggling. I'm struggling a lot right now. I've never felt so unsure about anything in my life as I do with this situation Eliza has put us in. I mean, I had to apologise to Ash for my wife's outburst when she left and I don't even know if she will still be there when I eventually return to the bar. She looked like she wanted to cry but thankfully, she didn't.

I need to go downstairs and get myself some pain meds but I know she is awake. I know she is down there waiting for me and I really don't want to do this. I'm not sure I _ever_ want to do it. It hurts too much. I'm already in enough pain as it is and I don't need Eliza adding to it. The knee is enough right now, believe me. Glancing down my body, I'm wearing Tim's shorts and I'm more than sure I could fit another two people in them with me. I had no choice but to go to the emergency room dressed like this because I couldn't get my jeans back over my knee. It was too swollen. Too painful. I knew I had to get them off once my knee gave out on me and that is exactly why I was half naked when my wife walked in.

She took that as me cheating, though. I don't know where it came from and I don't know how we are supposed to even fix this, but I know we have to. We have to do something to keep this together before I end up alone and without a baby I've spent every minute thinking about since we discovered we were pregnant. _That can't happen._ Just the thought of doing this separately is enough to bring tears to my eyes. I think I just need some time. I think I need to take myself out of the situation but make myself available should Eliza need me. I know she's been struggling with sickness, so I need to be on hand in case she needs me. I can do that without being on good terms with her for the time being and I hope she understands that. I hope she knows that I'll always be here for her…whether we remain together or not. I've never imagined my life without her since the moment I met her, but right now I am. I am because the way she looked at me last night and the way she accused me like she had just watched me cheat on her with her very own eyes…yeah, I can't even think about it.

Pulling myself from the guest bed, I try my best to get myself to the edge and slowly swing my leg over it and towards the floor. _Fuck, that hurts._ Wincing as I try to stand, I grip the dresser that is close by and give myself a moment to breathe. A moment to decide if I'm in enough pain to really go downstairs and avoid my wife. "I need meds," I say to myself.

Opening the guest bedroom door, I grab the hoodie from the back of the door and slip it over my naked upper body. I'd have removed the shorts I'm wearing when I threw myself into bed last night but I didn't have the energy to do it. I needed to sleep and I needed to lie down. Lie down, I did…but sleep? Not so much. Slowly heading for the top of the staircase, I sit myself down and figure it would be a damn sight easier to go down on my ass right now. Sure, I'm not five…but it won't be as painful so I'm taking what I can get. Bumping down step by step, I finally reach the bottom and pull myself back up to my feet. The brace a little tight now that I've got some movement going in my body, I limp through the lower level of our home and head straight for the kitchen.

The scent of coffee hitting me square in the face, I glance to my right and find Eliza sitting at the kitchen island, a coffee cup in her grip. "You're not supposed to be drinking that."

"It's caffeine free…" She focuses on the black liquid. "Yours is the one in the pot."

"Thanks." Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator and meds from the cupboard, I pour myself an extra large cup of coffee and struggle out of the kitchen, spilling some as I take another step.

"Can I help?" My wife asks, her voice painfully low and barely audible.

"No, thanks." I head for the couch. "I'm just going to hang out here for a while…I won't get in your way."

"You wouldn't be in my way." I can feel her presence behind me but I don't need her help. "Arizona."

"Go back to your coffee, Eliza."

"I was waiting for you…" She clears her throat. "I was waiting for you to at least look at me…"

"I'm not doing this." I set my cup down on the coffee table a little heavier than I'd like. "I haven't slept and I'm not in the mood for you or your excuses."

"O-Okay." She backs off a little. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I sigh as I drop down on the couch. "If you want me out of here, just say and I'll go." Lying back, I prop my leg up on some cushions and groan as I straighten my leg out a little.

"W-What happened?" She asks, her voice soft and filled with concern.

"I told you last night…" I focus my eyes on the blank TV screen. "Damaged my ligaments."

"But how?"

"Moving stock," I say, my voice void of any emotion. "Although, you probably think I did it while she was fucking me against my desk." Those words alone turning my stomach, I close my eyes and clench my jaw. "Sorry…" I sigh.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She asks, clearly upset. "I-I can go…" I hate this. I hate fighting with her. It's not right and I don't want anything happening to our baby. The more she stresses, the more likely that is to happen. _Maybe I should just leave for a while, I don't know._ If I'm not here, we cannot fight anymore.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere." She breathes out. "Just…away from you."

"No." I disagree. "You need to be here."

"For you?" Her voice holds a little hope.

"No, not for me." I laugh. "Because you're safe here. Our baby is safe here…"

"R-Right, yeah." She stands from the arm of the chair she has just been sitting on. "I just…I'll make myself busy elsewhere."

"Whatever you need to do…" I shrug, my eyes closing. Feeling sleep taking over me for the first time since around 3 am, I'm about to succumb. I have no intention of moving today unless absolutely necessary and whether my wife is here or not is none of my concern right now.

* * *

Waking to the scent of food cooking, my stomach growls in desperation for whatever it is. I haven't eaten since around dinner time last night and yeah, I love my food. I'm due more meds soon but maybe I could grab a snack before I'm drifting off to sleep again. I hate feeling like this, but it's better than being awake and feeling like my marriage is about to end around me. Crumble. Disappear with no real explanation as to why. Sitting up on my elbows, I glance over my shoulder and find no sign of Eliza.

Pulling myself up a little better, I get up into a seated position and give myself a moment to wake up. I've never felt as tired as I do right now but I guess that's what happens when everything is falling apart around you. Add the injury into the mix…the cause of all of this, and I'm pretty sure this day can just end already. I'm done with it and I have been from the moment I woke up.

Climbing to my feet, I'm a little unsteady but I don't feel as sore as I did this morning. The tiredness doesn't help but I haven't been sleeping well for a long time and I think maybe it is really beginning to catch up with me. _I just need a fucking break._ Seems I'm about to get exactly that since I can't work. I'd rather be behind the bar if I'm being completely honest. Especially right now since I have no reason to be in my own home. Those words from Eliza came from somewhere and I feel like I don't belong here right now.

Turning and slowly heading for the kitchen, I'm stopped when I glance to my right and find Eliza watching me. Sitting in a chair…just watching me. "What?" I furrow my brow.

"I love you…"

"Yeah well, you have a funny way of showing it." I scoff.

"I don't know what the hell happened last night but I know you didn't do anything wrong, Arizona. I know that you would never cheat…"

"Yet here we are again…having the same damn conversation." I give her a knowing look, one that is laced with a little disgust.

"I just…why was she even there?" Eliza asks. "She wasn't supposed to be working…"

"Wow." I scoff. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" Shaking my head, I slowly turn to face her properly and the dull ache in my knee tells me I shouldn't stand for much longer. "You're still doubting me…while you're trying to apologize...which, by the way, you're doing a really shitty job of."

"I'm not doubting you." She tries to backtrack. "I'm simply asking you why she was there when the bar was quiet and she wasn't supposed to be working."

"Because after the morning we'd had, I didn't want to be at work. I wanted to be here with you." I admit. "Ash came by because I asked her to. Because I wanted her to cover me so I could come home to you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh…" I sigh. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Of course, it matters." Eliza stands.

"It doesn't, Eliza." I shake my head. "You said what you said and you kinda can't take it back."

"You know…in all the time we've been together, I've always been terrified of losing you." She moves a little closer to me. "But right now…this pregnancy? This is the most terrifying time of my life."

"I don't follow…"

"Look at me." She holds out her arms. "I look a mess. I _am_ a mess. If I'm not sleeping my days away, I'm hugging the freaking toilet." She sighs, running her fingers through her hair. "Nothing about me is attractive and I can't even keep myself awake long enough to be intimate with you…"

"That doesn't excuse what you said." I furrow my brow. "It doesn't excuse how you made me feel last night when I was in pain and trying to avoid telling you so you didn't worry."

"I know it doesn't excuse what I said...but it _does_ play a part in it." She takes my hand in her own. "You know I trust you, Arizona. You know that I love you more than anything in this world. I just…I'm having a hard time right now and I know that isn't on you. I know you've been freaking amazing…"

"You still accused me of cheating, Eliza." I drop my gaze, my hand squeezing her own. "You know I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you. But I don't know where we go from here…"

"W-What does that mean?" Her voice breaks.

"It means exactly what I've just said." I sigh. "I don't know where we go from here." Wincing when my legs gives me a little pain, I drop down to the arm of the couch and glance up at my wife. "When you showed up at the bar, I'd just finished icing my knee," I admit. "Ash had gone to fix an ice pack up for me and I'd made it to the office and I knew I had to get my jeans off. I just…I don't even know how it happened. I turned funny and I felt it give out on me."

"I'm sorry…"

"When she returned, she realized I had no pants on and locked the door. She offered to leave but I was in so much pain, I told her I could use the company to take my mind off it." I shrug. "I poured us both a Jack because you know that's my medicine, and then you showed up and made something out of nothing."

"I came by to make up for leaving you hanging yesterday morning." She sighs. "I was so desperate to see you…and then when I walked in and saw you half-naked, I didn't know what to make of it. Instead of giving myself time to process it all, I just freaked. I freaked and I knew the moment I walked out of your office I'd made a mistake."

"A huge mistake." I breathe out. "The biggest."

"I hate feeling like this." Her voice breaks. "I know you would never do anything to hurt me but I feel awful. I feel like it's only going to get worse and I don't know how to fix it. I _can't_ fix it. I'm only going to get fatter and more tired and I don't know how I'm supposed to be the perfect wife for you. The wife I've been since that day when we got married."

"You were the perfect wife, Eliza." I give her a sad smile. "I've never expected anything from you. I know you're tired and I know your body requires more of everything." I press a kiss to the back of her hand. "I know that you are lucky to make it past eight in the evening and I know that if you don't sleep with the window cracked, you're awake by 2 am."

"And this is why you're perfect." She sighs, a tear slipping down her face.

"I'm not trying to be perfect." I shake my head. "I'm just trying to be me. I'm just trying to give you what you need."

"And I messed it all up." She cries, her hand slipping from my own.

"Yeah, you did." I nod slowly. "I want what's best for you two." My hand settles on her tiny bump. "I want that to be me, Eliza…I really do."

"But?"

"I can't take the accusations anymore." My thumb ghosting over the skin of her stomach, I'm still amazed that my baby is inside of my wife. Amazed and an emotional wreck when I think about it too hard. "I can't take all of this. Not when I just want us to be happy…"

"Please don't leave me…" Her hand rests on the side of my face. "Please, Arizona. I need you. _We_ need you."

"Until the next time when it happens again…" I glance up at her and give her a sad smile. "Because it will happen again."

"It won't…" She has a pleading look in her eyes and I want nothing more than to hold her right now. We aren't okay, though…and I need her to understand that.

"I made a vow to you." Her green eyes bore into my soul. "I made a vow to always love and protect you."

"I know." She drops down to her knees in front of me. "And that vow still stands, no?"

"I'll always love and protect you…" My own voice breaks. "Whether we are together or not."

"Please don't." Her head drops to my thigh.

"Our baby deserves to grow up in a world filled with love. Love and a ridiculous amount of happiness."

"And our baby will have exactly that…"

"Do you love me, Eliza?" She lifts her head and tears fall freely from her eyes. "Do you love me and trust me enough to give you both that?"

"More than anything…" She sobs. "More than anything in this world…"

"I've never thought about another woman," I say with complete certainty. "I've never _looked_ at another woman." My wife is hanging on my every word right now. "I know this is hard on you, but do you really think I would lock myself away with someone else when I have you at home?" I ask. "The most beautiful woman in _my_ world. My wife. The mother of my baby."

"No." She shakes her head slightly.

"I told you the last time this happened that I wouldn't chase you again. I told you I would let you go…"

"I don't want you to let me go…"

"I'm here," I say. "I'm here and I've never been anywhere else. I married you because I love you and that love has never lessened. It's never changed. It never will."

"I'm so sorry, Arizona." She presses a kiss to my knuckles. "I'm sorry and I need you here with me. I need you more than ever before…"

"We aren't okay." I shake my head. "Not by a long shot."

"Please, let me make it up to you." She begs. "Let me take care of you for a change…"

"I'm okay." I give her a small smile. "I just need to wait for this nightmare to pass…"

"You're not okay." My wife disagrees. "You're in pain."

"I'll be okay soon." Watching as she climbs to her feet, she steps back and releases a deep breath.

"What do you need?"

"Honestly, I need some strong meds and to sleep this day away."

"Go to bed," Eliza demands. "I'll bring you what you need and then we will go from there, okay?"

"You don't need to do that." I push off the couch and stand. "But thank you."

"You spend your days looking after me and worrying about me…" She stops me from going any further. "Now it's my turn."

"You're supposed to be resting." I shake my head. "Please, just do that." Limping past my wife, she knows I'm stubborn but she also knows I'm right. Taking some medication, I turn back to face her and find her with her back to me, her shoulders slumped. "Hey…" I slowly approach her and grip her wrist. "I'm okay, Eliza."

"But we're not." She cries.

"You wanna take a nap?" I guess if we're ever going to make things better, we should start sooner rather than later. "I mean, you don't have to but if you slept anything like me, I'm sure you want to." We may not be okay, but I still care about Eliza's wellbeing. It's the only thing I care about right now.

"I do." She breathes out as I step past her, wincing at the thought of taking those fucking stairs again. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?" I glance back at her, still mad at what she has said to me.

"I'm sorry…"

 _God, I wish I could believe her. I wish I could be certain this would never happen again, but it will. It always does…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**More Than A Feeling PT 2**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

How the hell have I found myself here again? How have I messed us up for what I fear is the final time? Arizona wasn't interested in any of my apology earlier but I can hardly blame her. She is in a world of pain and I'm the cause of most of it. I mean, who the hell accuses their wife of cheating? Their wife who has been nothing but supportive and completely amazing. It's not like we have a rocky relationship. It's not like she's _ever_ done anything to break the trust between us. It's just me. A complete fuck up. The one and only, really. I know it's my hormones and I know that it will pass but it isn't good enough. None of this is acceptable and I know that. Still, I don't know how to begin fixing it. I don't know what I could possibly say to my wife to tell her how sorry I am for accusing her…again. I saw red. When I walked in that office, I completely saw red.

I meant what I said to her earlier, though. I've never been this scared about anything in my life. I feel tired. I feel useless. I feel everything I've never felt before and the longer it goes on, the worse I feel. I'm generally an active person. Both physically and sexually. I know it's the intimacy I'm missing, but my behavior wasn't acceptable regardless of what I am or I'm not missing. My wife has been taking care of herself because I'm totally out of it right now and she didn't want to put any pressure on me. She didn't want to demand anything from me and that only shows me how beautiful she is, inside and out. It only shows me how much she cares. She should never have to get herself off but she did. She has been. I wish she wasn't doing that but it's her way of dealing with the dip in our intimacy.

I'm feeling better in that department now that I'm not spending most of my time in the bathroom, but only just. My sex drive is only just coming back and I messed it up before I even had the chance to make love to my wife. Deep down, I know she would wait a lifetime if she had to. Deep down, I know she thinks about nobody other than me. Seems that wasn't enough for me, though. So, instead…I ran my mouth and it ruined everything we've built between us. I know it has. I could see it as I lay down beside her a few hours ago. I could feel that connection slipping away and I don't know if it will ever return. _She hates me._ I know she does. Honestly, I'm not sure why she is even still in our bed with me. I'm not sure why she hasn't asked me to leave.

I've thought about just packing a bag and leaving but that isn't going to solve anything. If I'm ever going to get back to a good place with her, I need to be here and fully present. If I have to beg for her attention every minute of the day, I will. I will and I'll try harder than ever before. If I have to put all of my time and attention into my wife, I will. Just like I once did. Before we decided to start a family. Before we decided that we wanted more. Our baby is our world, but he or she is safe inside of me. Arizona is here. In the flesh. She is here and being everything I need her to be…so it's time to concentrate on her completely. Whether she wants that or not is a different matter.

Holding my breath when Arizona shifts in the bed and pulls herself up into a seated position, I watch her moving a little uncertain and attempt to sit up to help her. "Stay there." She clears her throat. "I'm okay."

"Please let me help you…"

"No, you have yourself to concentrate on." She shakes her head. "I can look after myself, Eliza."

"But I'm your wife." I sigh. "I'm supposed to look after you."

"Yeah, well…" She breathes out. "You're supposed to do other things too and you didn't, so?"

"Okay, I deserve that." I climb from our bed. "What do you need?"

"My cell." She states. "But I can get it myself."

"What do you need your cell for?" I furrow my brow.

"To call Tim." Arizona stands. "To come and get me."

"You're leaving?" My voice breaks. "Please don't…"

"I need some space." She drops her head on her shoulders. "I just…I need to take a few hours away."

"Can we ever work through this?" I ask, rounding the bed and stopping in front of her. "You won't even look at me."

"I just don't feel so good right now." She sighs. "You stay here and relax and I'll just head to work."

"No, Arizona." I shake my head. "Just…no."

"Eliza." She gives me a knowing look. One that tells me not to push this. "Let me go…" Shaking my head, I grip her hand and stand painfully close to her. Her scent causing my heart to pound hard in my chest, my lips ghost over her own but she gives me nothing. She doesn't reciprocate and yeah…that just broke my heart. "Please…"

The sound of the doorbell pulling us apart, I furrow my brow and step away from my wife. I'm thankful to whoever is calling right now because if they hadn't, I'm pretty sure I'd be packing my bags right now and leaving. Arizona has never _not_ kissed me back. She's never done that and I don't even know what to make of it. Rushing out of our bedroom and taking the stairs, I reach the front door and pull it open.

"Eliza, honey." Mrs. Robbins pulls me into a hug. "How are you?"

"G-Good, thank you." I clear my throat and hold back the tears I can feel forming in my eyes.

"You look different." She narrows her eyes. "Something is different…."

"Hi, mom." Arizona slowly makes her way down the staircase and thankfully interrupts our conversation. "Why are you here?"

"Tim said you'd injured yourself." She gives her daughter a sad smile. "I thought I'd stop by and see how you are."

"I'm okay." She smiles. "Just tired and about to head out."

"Oh, going somewhere nice?" Barbara raises her eyebrow. "You ladies spending some time together?"

"No." My wife clears her throat. "I'm headed to the bar."

"Well, that's a stupid idea." Barbara gives her daughter an incredulous look. "You should stay home, Arizona."

"Not now, mom." Arizona grits her teeth. "I have things to do." Limping into the kitchen, I give my mother in law an apologetic smile and follow my wife into the kitchen.

"Arizona?" My voice low, she turns to face me. "Don't you think it's time we told her?"

"Told her what?" She furrows her brow.

"About the fact that we're having a baby." I give my wife an incredulous look. "I know you hate me, but we _are_ having a baby, Arizona."

"Don't dare try to make me out to be the bad guy here." She gives me a look of complete disgust. "I'd love to tell my mom that we're pregnant but look at us. Look at the mess we are in."

"I don't know what you want me to do." My shoulders drop. "I want to talk this out with you and I want us to be okay, but you're giving me nothing."

"And that isn't my fault." She gives me a sad smile. "I haven't done anything wrong here…"

"I know you haven't, but can you please just try?" I ask, my voice breaking. "For our family…"

"Don't bribe me with my own kid, Eliza." She laughs. "If you wanna play happy families, fine." Stepping around me, I watch a little nervously as my wife approaches her mom. "So, uh…something happened for us a while ago, mom."

"Is everything okay?" She furrows her brow. "Do you need my help?"

"No, everything is okay, mom." I clear my throat and step up behind my wife. Placing my hand on the small of her back, I feel Arizona tense up a little but I don't back down. I don't back away. "We're having a baby…" She breathes out.

"You what?" Barbara furrows her brow, her eyes landing on my midsection. "Is this another one of your jokes, Zona?"

"No, mom." She gives her a sad smile and my heart pounds in my chest as Arizona wraps her arm around my waist. _God, that feels good._ "You're going to be a grandma in what?" Glancing my way, her smile seems a little more genuine. "Six months?"

"That's right." I give my wife a thankful smile.

"Oh, girls." Barbara cries. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Barbara." I smile as she pulls us both into a hug. "Arizona has been amazing…"

"Good to know I raised her right." She throws me a wink and I feel Arizona's grip on my waist loosen. My eyes closing momentarily, I turn to face her and she backs up, disappearing from my side.

"Yeah, momma." My wife sighs as she gives me a side glance. "You _did_ raise me right."

"So, I wanna know all about it." Barbara pulls me towards the couch. "I want to know how you're feeling and if you need anything at all." _I just need your daughter._

"I'm sure Eliza can fill you in on anything you need to know." Arizona breathes out as she takes herself completely out of the situation. "I have somewhere to be."

"That's okay, honey." Her mom shrugs, oblivious to her daughter's attitude. "I can spend the afternoon with Eliza and my grandbaby."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would be nice." She gives her mom a fake smile. "I'll just call Tim, okay?"

"He's only at the apartment." She says. "I want you to be careful on that knee, though."

"I will."

"You have a wife and an unborn child that need your undivided attention, Zona."

 _Yeah, and that would totally happen if I hadn't broken your daughter's heart…_

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

"Thanks, Tim." Pulling up our drive, Tim cuts the engine and sits back in his seat. I know he wants in on what's going on in my marriage but I'm not sure I have the energy to discuss it anymore. I'm not sure I care right now. "You don't have to stay…"

"And you aren't leaving until we've talked about this." He shrugs. "What the hell is going on with you guys?"

"I told you…" I give him a knowing look. "She accused me of banging Ash." I try to be as nonchalant as possible but inside I'm dying.

"But why?" He furrows his brow. "She has been at the bar for a while now."

"Look, I didn't want to do this without her, but there is something you need to know…" I turn to face him a little better. "We're having a baby."

"No freaking way!" He hits the wheel and laughs. "That's awesome."

"Well, it was." I give him a sad smile, my voice breaking. "It was amazing and everything I've ever wanted until she said what she did. Until she accused me. Says she's scared that I need someone else…"

"I'm sure you guys will be okay." He squeezes my hand. "I'll bet Eliza is feeling a bit overwhelmed and unsure right now."

"I don't care." I shake my head. "She knows she's got me. She knows I'm completely here."

"I'm not saying what she said was right, Zo…but you guys were made for each other. Your kid is going to have it all."

"Then why do I feel like I have nothing right now?" I ask, my eyebrow raised. "Why do I feel like this is never going to end…"

"Maybe because you're scared too." Toying with the arrangement of flowers in my hand, he nudges my shoulder. "You may be mad at her…but I see how much you love her."

"I love her more than anything…" I sigh. "But the things she said in the office? Fuck, it hurt."

"I'm sure she just got carried away with it all." He gives me one of his soft smiles. The kind of smile that settles me. "I'm not saying go in there and forget it ever happened…but at least try to be okay with her. She's carrying your baby, Zo."

"I know." A tear slips down my face. "I know she is and I don't want to go inside for fear of upsetting her again."

"So, don't." He shrugs. "If you guys have to sit in silence, do that. Just don't push her away. I know what you're like."

"I think she's pushing herself away by accusing me but whatever." I scoff. "She didn't kind of accuse, Tim. She was more than clear with her accusations."

"Talk to her." He sighs. "Tell her how you feel."

"You sure you're not gay?" I narrow my eyes and lighten the mood a little. "Awfully in touch with your feelings, bro."

"Fuck you." He laughs. "I was raised right…just like you."

"Thanks, Tim." I squeeze his hands. "I guess I should get inside, huh?"

"Yeah, go get your girl." He throws me a wink. "She's giving you one of the most amazing things in life."

"She _is_ the most amazing thing in life." I breathe out. Dragging myself from his car, I slowly but surely make my way up the rest of the drive and towards our front door. The arrangement of flowers gripped tight in my hand, I slip my key into the lock and push the door open. Our home is silent but I can see Eliza sleeping on the couch. She looks as peaceful as ever but I know our life right now is anything but that. I know our life is one huge mess and we have to start fixing it. I know I told myself that I'd do that this morning but when I woke, my mood hadn't improved whatsoever. Tim is right, though. We love each other and I have to at least try.

Closing the door quietly, I move straight into the living room and take a seat in the single chair facing my wife. I won't wake her, but I will watch her a while. When she's sleeping, she doesn't have any worries. Just like when I'm sleeping. It may be hard to find right now, but when I do sleep…everything seems okay. So much better than it really is. Sitting forward, my elbow resting on my good knee, I study her body and yeah, our baby is beginning to make an appearance. I don't want us to be forever fighting and I don't want this little one to grow up without the both of us always close by. It may take a while for me to forgive Eliza, but I know I have to. I have to for the sake of my family. The family I've spent so much time thinking about.

Watching as my wife stirs a little, her eyes slowly open and I can still see that look of worry in them. I guess I've done nothing today to reassure her, but honestly…it isn't my place to do that. She's the one who has thrown around the hurtful words again, so no…none of this is on me. "I'm sorry." I clear my throat as I stand. "For walking out today."

"It's okay." She says, barely above a whisper. "It was nice spending time with your mom."

"I still shouldn't have done it." My fingers run through my hair. "Anything could've happened to you…"

"I'm okay, Arizona." Sitting up on her elbows, she pulls herself into a seated position and closes her eyes, steadying her breathing.

"What's wrong?" I furrow my brow.

"Just a little dizzy." She waves off my concern. "I think I'm just tired." _No, she is stressed._ "Are those for me?" She gives me a small hopeful smile.

"Right, yeah." I nod. "Just...I saw them and figured you would like them."

"They're beautiful…" She stands and takes them from me, gripping my arm to gain some balance. "S-Sorry."

"Hey…are you okay?" My heart rate soars as my arm wraps around her waist for support. "Eliza?"

"Y-Yeah." She breathes out, taking a seat again. "Just…sit with me for a minute?" Her eyes finding mine, she has a look of worry in them that mirrors my own right now. "Please?"

"Of course." I drop down beside her and pay no attention to the throbbing in my knee. Taking her hand in my own, she grips it tight and studies my face.

"I need you, Arizona." A tear slips down her face. "Even if you don't love me anymore, I need you now more than ever."

"I do love you." I give her a sad smile. "And I don't want to waste another minute fighting with you." I press a kiss to the back of her hand. "We have to be okay, Eliza…"

"We both love you so much and I will always regret last night." Her voice breaks. "I promise to try harder through this…"

"I just want you to be safe and okay." My hand settles on her stomach. "It's the most important thing to me."

"C-Can we go to bed?" She asks, uncertainty in her eyes. "Just…lie down together?"

"We can." I nod, a small smile curling on my mouth. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"I think so, yeah." She stands, using my shoulder for a little help. "If I don't feel good tomorrow, I'll get checked out."

"Promise?" I stand, my hand once again finding her own. "If something is wrong, you'll tell me?" I can't help but feel like our fighting has caused this and honestly, I'll never forgive myself if there is something wrong. I'm sure it's just this day and the fact that it needs to end already, but yeah…I need to keep a check on my wife. From this moment on, I'm here for that. Just like I always have been. I cannot allow this issue to consume me and in this moment, I know that I have to be the one who kinda lets it slide. Sure, that doesn't mean we are completely fine, but I'm here and I'm ready to fix this with Eliza.

 _I know nothing happened in that office, and I believe she does, too…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More Than A Feeling PT 2**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I haven't slept. Not because Eliza and I are on bad terms right now, but because I'm worried. I'm worried that something is wrong and I don't like it. I don't like this feeling of once again being helpless. I was doing better when my wife reassured me that she was feeling okay, but last night she didn't look good. Last night she didn't seem herself. I know that's probably because of the issues we have going on right now, but she looked grey. Her skin...it was pale. I'm sure I'm worrying for nothing, but her dizziness scared me and now I've lay awake thinking about it all fucking night. Why can't things just be simple for us? Why can't we have a normal marriage? A normal pregnancy? Why can't my life just be that little less stressful for once? Honestly, I'm over the cheating accusation right now. I don't like it, but I have more important things to worry about. I have a wife who is pregnant and no matter what she has said, it's irrelevant. She is who matters. Her body. Her mind. Her emotions. I know she is a hormonal wreck and that is why she behaved the way she did, but I'm allowing it. Just this once…I'm letting it go.

Okay, maybe it isn't the first time we've found ourselves here, but as my wife it is. We promised each other that it was a fresh start last time and we stuck to that. It's why I haven't thought too hard about the past. The past accusations and the fights. The endless nights of struggling to find sleep because we weren't in a good place. We are better than that, now. We are so much more than all of this. The both of us. Our baby needs us both and after I'd spoken to Tim last night, I knew he was right. I knew he would help me to see reason with all of this. Eliza is the woman I want to spend my life with, and that still stands. I may feel a little wounded in terms of how she sees me, but I'll get over it. I did in the past and I can again. Why? Because I love her. I love her so much that it physically hurts. _Okay, that physical hurt could be my knee right now. I'm not sure._

Feeling Eliza stir beside me, I turn my head a little and find her watching me. I can see that uncertainty in her eyes but we're okay. We have to be. If we're going to survive this pregnancy…we have to stick together. "Hey…" I give her a small smile.

"Hi…" She shifts a little closer to me. "I really need to pee but I can't move yet."

"You feeling okay?" My wife senses the worry inside of me and settles her hand over my own that is resting on my stomach. "I mean, your body?"

"Yeah, I think so." She gives me a small tired smile. "I needed to sleep…"

"Yeah, you did." I agree. "I don't think you moved from that position all night."

"Just felt good to have you beside me." She rests her head on my pillow and studies my face. "I love you, Arizona."

"I know you do." I nod, slowly. "I love you, too."

"The past couple of days haven't been good but I promise to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to make it up to me." I sigh. "It's forgotten about."

"But how?" She furrows her brow. "How can you just forget about it? Forgive me?"

"Because I love you and that is more important." I turn and face her fully. "Our baby and your health mean so much more to me than anything else."

"We love you." She leans in and hesitates. I know she wants to kiss me but I think she may be unsure if we're at that place yet.

"So, kiss me…" My lips ghost over her own. "Just kiss me so we can forget about all of this." Her lips pressing against my own, my stomach flutters and I know that her accusations no longer matter. I guess I can see why she thought something was happening in my office, but I still thought she knew me better than that. If the tables had turned, I would've listened. Allowed her to explain. She didn't though, and I cannot change that.

"I really gotta pee." She sighs. "Stay here, I'll be back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Smiling as she climbs from the bed, my wife disappears into the en-suite and closes the door. Relaxing back into the mattress, my eyes close and a small smile settles on my mouth. Eliza knows I'm here. She knows I'd never hurt her. I just hope we can get her hormones under control and enjoy this pregnancy. I just know that above all else, we are the ones who matter in all of this. If I have to be here every minute of the day taking care of her, I will. I will close the bar down until this is all over if I have to. Listening to my wife move around in the bathroom, the dull ache in my knee doesn't feel so bad today. Maybe my body is more relaxed and calm than it has been since this happened, I don't know.

The bathroom door opening, my eyes remain closed but I don't feel Eliza's presence anywhere near me. Furrowing my brow and glancing over towards the door, she has a strange look on her face and my heart sinks into my chest. "W-What?" I sit up on my elbows.

"I-I, uh…" She shakes her head and drops her gaze. "I-I, I'm bleeding, Arizona."

"No." My voice barely audible, My head drops between my shoulders and I try to fight back the lump in my throat. The tears in my eyes. "N-No…"

"I don't know what to do…" She cries. "If I'm losing our baby, I-I don't know what to do."

Climbing from the bed, the brace on my knee prevents me from moving freely. I don't want to wear it, but I have no choice. If I'm going to be fit again in a couple of weeks, I need to follow the doctor's instructions. There is no use in us both struggling. No use at all. "Hey…" I approach my wife. "How about we get you checked out before we worry?" Her eyes finding mine, she grips my body and pulls me against her. "Come on, I've got you."

"Don't leave me." She cries. "If you're only here because of our baby, please don't leave me if I lose it."

"Not gonna happen." My hand runs up and down her back. "Never gonna happen."

* * *

I'm not sure I've ever been so scared in all of my life. Even when I had a gun pointed at me at the bar, it was nothing compared to this. It was nothing compared to this feeling that my life is about to crumble around me. I mean, we don't know what is happening right now but I'm totally preparing myself for the worse. I know I shouldn't think like that but it's hard not to. It's hard to imagine that we will come out of this room with a good feeling. Why? Because my wife is bleeding and I can't help but feel like our fighting over the past couple of days is to blame. Sure, it could be totally unrelated, but I've got a terrible feeling nonetheless. Yes, I've been feeling helpless over the last month or so, but this? This is way beyond feeling helpless. This is way beyond anything I could even begin to imagine. To put words to.

Her hand is gripping my own and she is lying on a bed waiting to be given a sonogram. Honestly, I'm not sure I can be here when we hear those awful words. I'm not sure I can be here when my heart twists in my chest and my breathing stops. Because it will. That is exactly how this is going to go. I'm trying to remain calm for the sake of Eliza but she knows I'm worried. She isn't stupid and she knows me better than I know myself. "I'm scared." She squeezes my hand tighter. "I'm so scared, Arizona."

"Everything is going to be okay." I press a kiss to the back of her hand. "We've got this, okay?" I don't exactly know what it is we've got but I feel like I just need to tell her everything is okay. She knows I'm lying but it seems to be calming her nerves anyway. "You want a boy or a girl?" Those words breaking my heart because I know we are likely to end up with neither, I clear the emotion from my voice and settle back in my seat a little. "Any particular preference?"

"Healthy…" She breathes out, her eyes closing. "Just…healthy."

"Me too, baby." I lace our fingers together. "Me too."

"This is my karma, isn't it?" She turns to face me. "For how I've treated you…this is my karma."

"No." I give her a sad smile. "This is just us checking that everything is okay…"

"But I'm bleeding, Arizona." She studies my eyes. "And I know exactly what you're thinking."

"You do?" I raise an eyebrow. "Psychic, huh?"

"I know you well enough to know that you believe me." She sighs. "You believe me when I say I'm losing our baby."

"That's not true." _Except it totally is._ "You could be bleeding for any number of reasons."

"Name one…" She stares intently. "Name one…other than a miscarriage."

"I can't right now." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Let's not speculate…"

"Hard not to when I'm carrying a baby that doesn't want to be inside of me." She cries and I stand from my seat. Leaning over my wife, my lips press against her forehead and my own tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

"Whatever happens…or is happening, you've got me," I whisper. "This isn't karma and this isn't your body's way of rejecting our baby because we've had a disagreement. We don't know what is happening but I need you to stop stressing yourself out, Eliza." Closing my eyes, her breathing settles a little and I'm hoping that will keep her calm for just another five minutes.

My heart sinking deeper into my stomach when the door opens, I glance over my shoulder and find a woman approaching us. She seems nice and she seems like she will be honest about what is going on, but that doesn't mean I want either of us to be here right now. I wish I could just wrap my wife up and lock her away until this is all over. I wish I could take away her worries and nothing would ever go wrong. I cannot do that, though. I cant and it's killing me inside. Slowly, but surely.

"Okay, Eliza." She takes a seat on the stool around the other side of the bed. "You said you've experienced some bleeding this morning?"

"Y-Yeah." She chokes out. "Not a lot, but enough to worry me."

"Okay, let's take a look at what is going on…" The nurse gives us a sweet smile and it calms me some. "Have you been experiencing any other issues with your pregnancy?"

"Just…sickness."

"And she was dizzy last night." I cut in. "We put it down to tiredness but now this has happened…"

"You did the right thing coming here." She smiles. "This may be a little cold." Squirting some jelly looking thing on my wife's lower stomach, I close my eyes and give myself a moment to breathe. The sound of a heartbeat filtering through a few seconds later, my eyes shoot open and I focus on the screen in front of me. "Heartbeat is strong." The nurse smiles. "Measurements look good." She nods. "Great, even."

"But why the bleeding?" I furrow my brow. "The dizziness?"

"How well are you sleeping, Eliza?"

"Not too good the past couple of nights but it's getting better." She glances at me and squeezes my hand. "Just…had some things on my mind lately, is all."

"But you usually sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She nods. "Maybe I did too much?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Could be." The nurse agrees. "Bleeding _can_ occur, Eliza. Your body is changing and it isn't always a sign that you should worry about. You still did right in coming here, though." She prints off a copy of the blob on the screen and my eyes brighten. "Your baby looks and sounds healthy." Wiping the goo from Eliza's stomach, I breathe a sigh of relief I've been holding since we left our place. Glancing at my wife, she looks relieved. She looks...better.

"Y-Yeah?" We both say in unison.

"Y-You're sure?" I sit forward a little, my elbows resting on the bed beside my wife.

"I am." She nods. "I'll have your blood pressure checked before you leave, but there is no reason...from what I can see, to worry. Just continue to take it easy." Taking a file from beside the screen, she flicks through it and drops her glasses over her eyes. "I notice you had an NIPT done almost three weeks ago?"

"Yes, we received the results last week." Eliza makes herself a little more comfortable and relaxed. "Everything came back good."

"It did." The nurse nods in agreement. "You know you can find out the gender of your baby from this test?" She glances between us and my eyes immediately find my wife's. "Of course, you don't have to know, but the option is there should you want it…"

"Arizona…" She narrows her eyes. "W-What should we do?"

"I-I, uh…" Furrowing my brow, I have the sudden urge to know if I'm going to have a son or a daughter. "D-Do you want to know?"

"Yes." She smiles. "I mean, I just think with this scare…it may give us something to focus on."

"Yeah, I agree," I reply. "But I want you to be sure."

"We've never discussed if we would find out or not." She shrugs. "I guess I haven't really thought about it…have you?"

"Once or twice," I admit. "But nothing was concrete in my mind."

"So, what do we do?" She lowers her voice. "What do you think is best?"

"Let's do it." I smile. "I can get everything ready for you both and you won't have to worry if we've made a mistake in not knowing."

"Okay." Eliza seems pretty happy with our decision. "Okay…we want to know." She fixes her eyes on the nurse who has a huge smile on her face. A smile I'm assuming is from watching our interaction. I'm sure she hears this every day but she has totally put us at ease and now I need to know what is going to be coming into our lives in some six months. "For sure." She sits up and releases a deep breath.

"Okay." The nurse studies the file in her hand. Slipping the sonogram into the file, she hands it over to my wife and steps away. "I'll let you ladies get finished up here. Third line down." Throwing us a wink, she disappears out of the room and I feel like I can breathe again.

"Are you okay?" I run my thumb over Eliza's wrist. "Do you feel okay?" I'm so happy I didn't show her how worried I was before. This is a wake-up call, though. For sure.

"Yeah." Her hands shake.

"You want me to do it?" I ask.

"N-No…" She shakes her head. "I want to tell you."

"Okay." I puff out a deep breath. "But you're going to have to hurry up because I'm not sure my heart can take the waiting."

"Wow…" She opens the file on the page with the sonogram attached.

"What?" I shift uncomfortably. "Eliza?"

"We're having a boy…" She breathes out, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah?" My voice breaks. "A boy?" Oh god, we're having a boy. I don't even know how to feel about that but I need to get home and get this fucking brace off my leg so I can prepare our son's room for him. _Our son._ Sounds crazy. I know we were having one or the other, but now that it's been finalized, I feel different. This all feels different. The previous two days didn't even happen as far as I'm concerned. I can't believe we walked in here a short time ago expecting to hear the worst…and now, we're about to walk out of here with the knowledge that we will have a baby boy in six months.

"A boy…" My wife smiles as she runs her thumb over the image in front of her and I take a seat on the edge of the bed, my hand settling over her small bump. "Baby Daniel Robbins." My entire body shivering at her words, my eyes close and I break down. I break down like I haven't done in a long time. "Sounds kinda perfect to me." She pulls me against her.

"My dad…" I cry against her chest. "Y-You mean…"

"I think it would be perfect, Arizona." Her voice holding no hesitation, I simply nod.

"Baby Daniel Robbins." I breathe out. "Wow…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	10. Chapter 10

**More Than A Feeling PT 2**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I've never felt as scared as I did when I was lying on that bed and waiting to find out the fate of our baby. Arizona did a damn good job at reassuring me, but I could see the fear in her eyes. I could see just how scared she was but she tried not to show it. I appreciate her keeping me calm, but I'm worried about her. Why? Because she has been a nervous wreck since our scare two weeks ago. She won't leave my side. I've managed to sneak away for a shower while she's napping, but this isn't healthy. I don't know if she is refusing to leave home because of the accusation I made or because she's just scared but it's driving me insane. My wife…she is driving me crazy. I love her concern and I love having her here but I need five minutes alone. I need five minutes to just sit and be with my thoughts. She's been using the excuse that she has to rest but her knee is recovering extremely well. She isn't even using the brace anymore. I want to talk it out with her but I don't know where to begin. I don't know how to approach it without hurting her feelings.

I even resorted to calling Barbara. I called her and begged her to take her daughter off my hands. She knows I love Arizona more than anything in this world but she explained exactly how she can be. She also denied my request and told me it would pass. That was a week ago. That was a week ago and I'm still hiding in the bathroom at any given opportunity. Dropping the towel from my body, I pull my hair up into a messy bun and slip on some comfortable clothes. I've been resting as much as possible since I returned from the hospital a couple of weeks ago. Not because I'm scared something is wrong, but because Arizona will not allow me to do a single thing. If I suggest dinner, she is off the couch and preparing it before I've had the chance to even process the fact that she isn't sitting beside me anymore. If I offer to go to the store, she pulls on her shoes and comes with me. I know she means well and I know I couldn't ever do this without her, but I'm really ready to blow. I'm ready to break down at any moment and I don't know what the outcome of that behavior will be.

"ELIZA?" The sound of my wife's voice piercing through the door between us, I look up to the ceiling and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" She asks, her voice filled with concern. "Why is the door locked?"

"I was showering…" I clear my throat and open the door. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't lock the door." She shakes her head. "You could fall or faint and I would be stuck out here."

"That isn't going to happen." I give her a knowing look. "I'm good, Arizona." Stepping out of the bathroom, I approach the closet and drag a hoodie from the pile I shoved in there earlier.

"You know…I could've fixed you a bath up." She follows behind me. "You should've woke me."

"I just wanted to take a quick shower." I give her a sad smile and pull my hoodie over my body. "And you were sleeping."

"Just…wake me next time, okay?" My wife gives me a knowing look and takes my hand in her own. "I need to know where you are…"

"Why?" I furrow my brow. "I'm hardly going to run away." _God, I wish I could right now. Just for ten minutes. Hide somewhere…_

"Yeah, that isn't funny." She drops down on the edge of the bed. "I just need to know you're safe."

"I'm more than safe, Arizona." I stand in front of her and she glances up at me. "Whether I'm here alone or with you…I'm super safe."

"Teddy called me…"

"Yeah?" I smile. "How is she?"

"She's in town." Arizona shrugs. "Asked me to meet her for drinks but I declined." She shakes her head. "I have things to do here."

"Like what?" I raise an eyebrow. "Name one thing that cannot possibly wait?"

"You." She gives me an incredulous look. "I have to be here in case you need me."

"Arizona." I breathe out. "Please, for the love of freaking god…meet Teddy. Spend the evening with her. Have fun."

"Why?" She furrows her brow. "I can see Teddy anytime."

"No, you cant." I disagree. "She is barely around lately and you should see how she is doing." I really need my wife to take Teddy up on her offer. If she doesn't leave this house soon and leave me here alone, I'm not sure we will ever separate again. "Call her, Arizona." I pull her up to her feet. "Go and enjoy a night with her."

"No." She disagrees, her gaze dropping. "Something might happen."

"Nothing is going to happen." I dip my head to meet her gaze. "You know nothing is going to happen."

"You cant be sure of that." She gives me a knowing look. "You cant say if I walk out of the door, something isn't going to happen."

"I can." I give her a sad smile. "I can because I'm feeling good, Arizona. Really good."

"No." She breathes out and stands. "It's just better if I'm here."

"Please…I need you to leave the house for a few hours." Recognising the pleading in my voice, she is about to step around me but stops. "Please, Arizona?"

"W-Why do you want me out of here?" Her voice breaks. "I'm trying to be here and whatever you need but today you have barely spent any time with me."

"Honestly?" I sigh. "I need some time alone." I grip her wrist as she tries to leave. "Hey…don't do that."

"Do what?" She scoffs.

"Don't walk away from me." I tighten my grip. "You need some space, too."

"Actually, I don't." She gives me a look laced with disappointment. "I don't because I don't need to be away from you. I don't need space for anything."

"Maybe not." I shrug. "But you hovering and following me everywhere is driving me insane."

"Wow…" She laughs. "Thanks." Shrugging my grip off of her, she disappears out of our bedroom and heads down the staircase. "Good to know you want me around…" _Great! I knew this would happen._ "I'll sit outback." She spits. "Get out of your way."

"Or you could just meet Teddy," I say, my voice calm. "You know, live a little."

"Don't Eliza." She holds up her hand. "Don't try and make this something funny because it's really not."

"Arizona…" I close my eyes and sigh. "You know I want you here and you know I love you…but one night with your friend isn't going to hurt."

"And what will you do?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Nothing." I shrug. "I'll just catch some tv and relax."

"And I can't be here for that?" Her voice breaks. "Why? Why don't you want me around?"

"Of course, you can be here for it." I furrow my brow. "Stop thinking too much into this…"

"Hard not to when your wife doesn't want you at home."

"You know that's not what I want." I take her hand in my own. "Couple of hours, okay?" I suggest. "Catch up with Teddy and when you come home, we will relax together and watch a movie. Snacks, too."

"Why can't we just do that now?" She asks. I know she thinks this is something more than it is, but that really isn't the case. Not at all. "Why can't we just lie down together and you let me hold you?"

"Because you are going to go stir crazy if you don't get out and experience society soon." I give her a small genuine smile. "Go and have a beer. I'll be on the other end of the phone if you need to check in. You know I will."

"I'm scared to leave you, Eliza." Her shoulders slump. "But I'll go." She nods. "If you don't want me here, I'll go."

"Please, don't take this the wrong way," I beg. "I just think you need to get outside for a little while is all." I press a kiss to her lips. "You know I love you and I appreciate everything you have done for me lately…I'm okay, though."

"Yeah." She gives me a small smile. "Yeah, you are."

"I love you, okay?" I give my wife a knowing look but she slumps her shoulders and walks away from me.

"I love you, too."

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Stepping inside my bar, it feels kinda weird being here. I'm so used to spending most of my time here that since I've taken a few weeks away, I'm not sure I recognize the place. This was once my baby. It was once my life. That all changed when Eliza came into my life and I wouldn't ever want it to go back that way. Yes, I love this place, but I love my wife more. I love her so much more than any business or bar. I hope she knows that, too. Honestly, I felt a little hurt when I was leaving home just thirty minutes ago, but now I kinda get it. I understand why she doesn't want me around every minute of the day. How we haven't fallen out during these past two weeks I'll never know. I've been too full on. I haven't given her a moment to breathe. To be alone. I've just been there following behind her every move. Her every step. I'm just scared, but I understand now that it's become too much for her. I understand that she needs a little time to herself and she hasn't had that opportunity since the scare we had a couple of weeks ago.

Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change the fact that I've spent every waking minute with her…but maybe I could've done things a little differently. I mean, just a few days ago, she took a bath and I was standing there with a towel to wrap around her before she had even sat down in the tub. Who does that? Seriously? I know I mean well and I know I'm just trying to help, but I feel like I'm losing my mind during this pregnancy. I feel like at any moment, it could all fall apart around me and if it does, I'm not sure I'll survive it. If that happens, I'm not sure I'll ever come back from it. I'd like to believe I could and I'd like to believe that I could be what Eliza needed, but I don't think I'm that strong. I don't think I could watch her suffer and cry herself to sleep every night.

I know things are good and I know Eliza is doing so much better than she was, but I'm still waiting for it to unravel. I'm still waiting for her to walk out of that bathroom like she did two weeks ago and for my life to pass me by in slow motion. It was the most terrifying time of my life and I honestly don't know how I kept it together. _Because I had to…for my wife._ I had to be the supportive one regardless of what we knew walking out of that hospital room. Thankfully, it all turned out okay, but it's only left me feeling like I should be by her side more. Its only left me feeling like everything _isn't_ okay, even though deep down I know it is. Great, even.

Approaching the bar, Andrew heads my way and gives me a full smile. "Good to see you, Zo."

"Yeah, you too."

"Kinda sucks just calling you and not seeing you around here anymore…"

"Yeah, well I'm hoping that will all change soon."

"You coming back?" De Luca's eyes brighten. "Eliza is doing okay?"

"She's doing great." I give him a thankful smile. Everyone knows about our pregnancy now and honestly, it feels better not keeping it from people. I had no choice but to tell my staff, especially when I decided I wasn't coming to the bar for the foreseeable. Thankfully, I trust them to look after this place and yeah…they've done exactly that. That just leaves me with one person to tell. My best friend. _Teddy._

"You just going to stand talking all night or do I get a hug?" That familiar voice causing a smile to curl on my mouth, I turn to find my best friend standing before me.

"So good to see you…" I pull her into a hug. "You get here with no troubles?"

"Don't I always?" She raises an eyebrow. "Where is that gorgeous wife of yours?"

"She's at home." I shrug. "Let me get us some drinks and I'll tell you all about it, okay?"

"Sure thing." Teddy nods. "Everything is okay though, right?"

"It is now, yeah." I give her a sad smile. "Grab a seat." Heading behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of jack, I take two glasses from their place on the shelf and head out towards my best friend. I don't know how she will react when she knows I'm going to become a mom, but I hope it's not how she reacted last time when I didn't tell her about the attack.

"So?" She gives me a full smile as I drop down beside her. "I wanna know everything…"

"Where to start." I breathe out. "Well…In some five and a half months, I'm going to become a mom."

"Stop fucking with me." She laughs. Her jaw dropping when she studies my face and finds no signs of dishonesty, she shakes herself from her disbelief. "R-Really? Wow…"

"Yeah, really." I smile. "I only told my mom and Tim like a week or so ago and then some stuff happened so I didn't manage to call, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She waves off my apology. "You have a pregnant wife to take care of, Zo."

"Yeah…" I shift a little in my seat.

"How is she?" Teddy sits forward, taking my hand in her own. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"We had a scare," I admit. "Two weeks ago…"

"But everything is okay?" I can see that worry in my best friends eyes but she is kinda like me. Worries for nothing.

"Yeah." I nod. "Eliza is doing great and so is our baby boy."

"You're having a boy?" Her voice breaks. "Zo, I don't even know what to say to you."

"Don't cry…" I hold up my hand. "You'll start me off and I've done enough crying to last a lifetime since it happened."

"You know if you need to talk this all out you can call me." Teddy gives me a knowing look and I nod in agreement, sipping my jack. "It's what I'm here for…"

"I know." I squeeze her hand tight. "And I appreciate that."

"Something is going on…" She narrows her eyes. "Something isn't right."

"Everything is okay now, I promise."

"But it wasn't and it wasn't because of the baby." She raises her eyebrow. "I know you, Zo."

"Just…it doesn't really matter now."

"Like hell, it doesn't." She scoffs. "What happened?"

"She thought I was cheating on her." I drop my gaze. "And I know, I know you're about to freak because it's not the first time she's accused me, but her body is going crazy right now. Hormones and whatever else."

"Hey, you guys are married now." She leans in and lowers her voice. "It isn't as simple as me having an opinion anymore. This is between you guys."

"Exactly." I nod, wiping my sweaty palms down my thighs. "So, it doesn't require a discussion."

"And that is fine by me." Teddy agrees. "But you know where I am if you need to vent, okay?"

"You would be the first person I'd call." I give her a full smile. "How long do I have you for?"

"Well, I was hoping to crash with you guys for the weekend but I can grab a hotel, it's no problem."

"You can stay with us." I knock back my drink and pour another. "That's no problem."

"No." Teddy shakes her head. "You guys have stuff going on and I wouldn't do that."

"You're family…" I state. "And family don't take fucking hotel rooms when we have two spares at home."

"At least check with Eliza first?"

"Sure." Pulling my cell from my pocket, my heart sinks into my stomach when I find a message sitting in my inbox from my wife.

 ** _About to relax. Enjoy your freedom…soon you will have none. I love you. E x_**

 ** _You are my freedom, and I love you too. Would it be okay if Teddy crashed for the weekend? Zo x_**

 ** _Of course. Will give you something to focus on other than me. E x_**

 ** _I'll be home in a couple of hours. Zo x_**

 ** _Take all the time you need. Me and Baby Robbins ain't going anywhere. E x_**

Locking my cell and setting it down on the table between Teddy and I, she watches my interaction with my wife and I look up to find her smiling. "You two may have had issues but I know everything is okay now…"

"Huh?"

"I can tell by that smile on your face." She rolls her eyes playfully. "It's enough to make me fucking throw up."

"Good to have you in town, Ted's." I raise my glass. "Good to have you in town."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**More Than A Feeling: Pt 2**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Climbing from the cab I took home from the bar, I'm a little unsteady on my feet but I'm feeling relaxed. Drunk, even. Yeah, I can hold my drink like the best of them but Teddy hasn't eased up over the last year or so like I have. I try not to drink at home because Eliza can't and I guess I've just made up for that tonight. _Maybe I needed the blow out, I don't know._ One thing I do know, though...is that Eliza is probably pissed at me. I told her I'd be home before ten and it's almost one in the morning. My best friend just doesn't know when to quit and clearly, I don't either.

Taking my keys from my pocket as quietly as possible, I slip them into the lock and push the door open slowly. Eliza will be sleeping by now and I really don't want to wake her. She's been sleeping better so whatever she can get, she should. My drunken state is only going to annoy her so I'll just see her in the morning. Hopefully without a hangover and hopefully without her being too mad at me. Gripping the wall as I kick my boots off, I loosen my belt a little and shrug my jacket from my shoulders. Moving a little unsteadily through the lower half of our home, I catch a figure sitting in the corner of the living room and it almost frightens me half to death. "Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry…" My wife climbs to her feet. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No?" I place my hand on my chest. "Well, you didn't do a very good job."

"Why are you sneaking?" She asks, her brow furrowed.

"I wasn't." I shrug as I move into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. "Just…a little drunk."

"You were totally sneaking." She approaches me.

"Okay, maybe I was…"

"But why?" Eliza asks.

"I didn't want to wake you and cause a fight." I give her an awkward smile. "I thought you would be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep." She sighs. "I rarely sleep when you're not by my side."

"Yeah, about that…" I run my fingers through my hair. "...you know how Teddy gets. Time just got away."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" My wife asks.

"Yeah, it was pleasant." I nod.

"Then that is all that matters…" Stepping closer to me, her arms wrap around my waist and I'm relieved that she isn't mad at me. "You need to let yourself go sometimes, Arizona."

"I know…but I don't like leaving you in case something happens."

"We are fine." She runs her thumb across my bottom lip. "I promise you."

"I know you are." I nod. "Just…that scare really freaked me out."

"Me too." Her lips ghost over my own and it feels so good. "But everything here is good and I need you to stop worrying so much, okay?"

"I was too much, wasn't I?" I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You'll never be too much but I really needed you to go out tonight. I needed you to have some freedom."

"Thank you." I pull Eliza in close. "For trusting me."

"It wasn't about not trusting you." She takes my bottom lip between her teeth. "It was about you taking some time out to just relax and catch up with your best friend."

"Still…" I smile.

"You know, uh…you know how I wasn't feeling so good lately?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'm feeling much better." She narrows her eyes and I know exactly what that look is. I know exactly what she is suggesting.

"The doctor said no sex." I hate that I'm stopping this but it's the right thing to do.

"Mm, for me…but for you?" She slips her hand down the front of my jeans and cups my sex. "It's been way too long…"

"You don't have to do this." My chest heaves as her fingertips trail my sex over my boy shorts. "Oh god."

"Mm, I think I do." She smiles against my mouth. "It's the only thing I've thought about all night."

"Y-Yeah?" I pull back. "You want me like that?"

"I always want you, Arizona." Pushing me back towards the couch, my knees connect with it and she forces me down, straddling my legs. "And the doctor said no penetration…" She smirks. "Nothing about that incredible tongue of yours, though."

"Oh, fuck." My eyes closing as I chew on my bottom lip, my wife grinds against me and trails her lips up my jawline and towards my ear. "I know how much you love tasting me…"

"Ugh, yes." My head falling back against the couch, Eliza's hand runs up my stomach before she begins popping the buttons on my shirt. "You've no idea how much I've missed your hands on me…"

"Yeah?" Her tongue teases the skin of my neck. "How much?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I moan as she cups a handful of my breast through my bra. "And I want you so bad right now…"

"Mm, I think I want you more right now…" Climbing off of me, she tugs my jeans down my body and throws them behind her. "Kinda don't need them…" Her fingers curling around the waistband of my boy shorts, they glide over my skin and the smile on my wife's face tells me all I need to know. "Fuck…"

"Something you like the look of?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Shit, yeah." Dropping to her knees, she spreads my legs a little wider and takes her bottom lip between her teeth. "I wanna taste you." My hips lifting in anticipation, she trails her tongue up the inside of my thigh before spreading my folds and blowing gently against my clit.

"Oh god." My left hand gripping the couch, my right tangles in my wife's hair. "So, taste me…" Her mouth moving closer, I lift my hips and her tongue gathers my arousal. "Shit, fuck!" It's been so long since she touched me and I know I'm not going to last long at all. Sure, I've been keeping on top of things with myself, but Eliza is different. Her touch. How she looks at me as I'm nearing my orgasm...everything about being touched by her is different. Intense. Perfect and amazing. "E-Eliza…"

"Fuck me…" She moans. "You're dripping."

"Jesus Christ!" Rocking against her, she sucks my clit into her mouth and rolls her tongue over it. "Yes, fuck." My grip against her head tightening, she hums and the vibration alone is enough to pull me closer to the edge.

"Shit…" She pulls back. "You taste amazing." Climbing to her feet, she pulls me up and drags my shirt from my body. Lifting my tank top up and over my head, that ends up on the other side of the room before she turns me in her arms and bends me at the hip, my hands braced on the back of the couch. "Spread your legs." Her voice low, it sends a shiver down my spine. Doing as she asks, my mind is spinning right now. Everything about my wife makes me insane but I'm not sure she realizes just how much I've missed her touch. "Perfect." Pushing two fingers deep inside me, a cry of pleasure rips from my throat.

"Fuck me hard, Eliza…" I may be drunk, but I know exactly what I want. I know I need my wife to make me feel good. Once we've broken that cycle of just falling into a routine, we can resume our incredible sex life. Her thrusts short and sharp, my breath catches with her every move. "Just. Like. That."

"Fuck, you're hot." She sinks her teeth into my shoulder. "And all mine."

"Damn right." I whimper, my body falling closer and closer.

"Fuck, I need you to come for me, Arizona." Her thrusts increasing, she's deeper than she has been in a long time. "God, I need to hear you moan for me."

"Holy fuck." My head dropping between my shoulders, I clench my jaw and grip the couch like I'm about to hit the floor. "Yes, right there." Her fingers curling, she works my body exactly how I like it and honestly, I'm about to drop dead. At least, that's how it feels. "Oh god, don't stop." I whimper. "Please, fuck me good and don't stop."

"So. Fucking. Hot." Every word punctuated as she pounds me into the couch, my mouth falls open and my knees almost give out. "That's it…come for me."

"Oh, FUCK!" All breath leaving my body, I fall forward against the couch and my knees buckle. My wife still two fingers deep inside of me, she falls forward against me and slows her pace.

"God, I needed that." She breathes against my neck. "More than I thought."

"That was something else…" I pant. "Fuck, you're something else…"

"Mmhmm…" She tugs on my earlobe. "Sometimes I have to remind you why you married me…"

"No sex in the world could describe why I married you." I push off the couch and turn to face Eliza. "You are so much more than just a fuck to me…"

"I know…" She presses her lips to my own. "But its one hell of an added bonus."

"True story," I smirk, my tongue trailing her bottom lip. "Upstairs, hot stuff."

"But the doc-"

"Fuck the doctor." I smack her ass. "My tongue is _all_ yours tonight."

* * *

Waking to my wife's soft breathing, a smile curls on my mouth when I find her lips just millimeters from my own. Last night went on until four in the morning but we needed it. For the first time since we discovered we are pregnant, we totally let go and gave ourselves to one another. The lack of sex in our life hasn't been a bad thing, but yeah…we've both missed it more than either of us would care to admit. Feeling her against me was incredible and I've woke thinking about it this morning. Maybe I do need my wife more than she thinks, but last night has satisfied my craving for her…for now. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep my hands to myself, but I'll try. I'll try because the doctor says so and I don't want anymore scares with our beautiful baby inside of my wife.

Gently pressing my lips against her own, a small smile curls on her mouth and her eyes flutter open. "Hi, beautiful…"

"Mm, hi." She snuggles closer to me and tightens her grip around my waist. "I love waking up beside you."

"Yeah?" My fingers run through her hair as I study her face. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened lately."

"It's okay…"

"No, I mean _everything._ " I give her a knowing look. "Making you believe something was going on with Ash. My knee. The scare. I just…I don't like it when we fight the way we did."

"You didn't make me believe anything, Arizona." Her voice filled with sleep, she yawns and her hand settles on my hip. "That one was all on me."

"But we're okay now?" I ask, that pleading in my eyes. "I really need us to be okay."

"We are." She presses a kiss to my nose. "More than okay."

"Good." I pull her in ridiculously close. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do." She nods slowly. "And I'm sorry about everything…"

"It's forgotten about." I breathe out. "I mean, it has to be."

"If that's what you want." She focuses on my eyes. "If you're still mad, I'd understand." I'm not sure I could ever truly be mad at my wife. I know I was pissed when she accused me, but I understood once I'd given myself some time to think. Once I'd allowed myself a moment to work through it all in my head.

"No, I'm not mad at you." My thumb grazes her bottom lip. "You're safe and we are okay. That is the only thing I care about."

"You're going to be an amazing mom, Arizona."

"You think?" I wrinkle my nose. "I mean, I feel like I have everything under control but I know the moment our baby arrives, I'll be a mess."

"You'll be perfect." She says, her voice certain. "You _are_ perfect."

"I wish that were true." I sigh. "But I'm who you want so I can live with that…" Pushing my wife down onto the bed, her back connects with the mattress and my hand settles on her slowly growing bump. "Can you believe this is happening?"

"I know…" She smiles. "Crazy, huh?"

"Unbelievably crazy." I agree. "You know, all that time ago when you showed up at the bar…I never thought we would be here like this right now."

"No?"

"Together, yeah." I shrug. "But having a baby? No, no way."

"It wasn't anything we ever really spoke about."

"No, but I just never thought you wanted a family with me," I admit. "I didn't think I was good enough for that."

"More than good enough…" My wife gives me a knowing look. "You always were."

"Thank you." I tilt my head a little, giving Eliza a small smile. "For choosing me. For loving me and believing in me."

"You should really give yourself more credit, Arizona." Her hand ghosts up and down my naked back. "The crap I've put you through…I shouldn't even be here right now. I am, though…and that is all because of you."

"I knew I couldn't ever live without you…"

"And now?"

"That feeling is stronger than ever." I sigh. "So much stronger."

"We've got this." She sits up and pushes me back, her legs straddling my own. "We've got this and we are going to be amazing…"

"You know what?" I smile. "You're right." I nod. "We can do this just as good as anyone else."

"That's more like it." She throws me a wink, her fingertips trailing up my stomach causing a shudder to course through me. "Didn't take you long to realize that, huh?"

"Meh, I just like to be realistic sometimes."

"This…" She motions between us. "This is the most realistic thing in the world."

"Yeah." I pull my wife down against me. "It is…"

"Now, are we continuing our night right now, or?" Her sex grinding against my own, I can feel her arousal coating my body. "Or did you want me to start breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" I give her a look of confusion. "I have breakfast right here." Flipping us, I settle between my wife's thighs and her chest is already heaving. "The most amazing breakfast in the world…"

"Mm, I think I have to agree on this occasion." She moans as she tugs her nipple. "Something about you and mornings makes me soaked."

"Damn right it does." I take a long firm lick up the length of Eliza's center. "And it's all for me." I tease her clit with the tip of my tongue. "Right?"

"Right." She whimpers. "Always…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**More Than A Feeling: Pt 2**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

"Arizona?" Calling out from the top of the staircase, I hear movement in the kitchen and my wife suddenly appears. "Hey." I smile. "What time are you home tonight?" As much as I hate Arizona leaving, she has a business to run. Sure, I should be running it too, but I have the small matter of a child inside of me to contend with every minute of the day right now.

"I'm only going to the bar for a couple of hours." She fixes her shirt, buttoning it up. "Invoices, you know."

"So, I get you all to myself tonight?" I lean against the wall.

"If that's what you want, yeah." She nods, her blonde curls falling just on her shoulders. "Wasn't sure if you had any plans for this evening since I was supposed to be working."

"Nope, no plans." I push off the wall and take the stairs slowly. I'm approaching the five-month mark and my body is changing by the day. Arizona has been amazing as always, and thankfully, the worry and the following me around has stopped. I guess she has come to realise that everything is okay here, as have I. "Movie?"

"Sure, yeah." Her dimples pop as I reach the lower level of our home, her scent hitting me square in the face.

"You look beautiful…" I fix the collar of her shirt. "Beautiful and hot."

"Thank you." My wife leans in, her lips pressing against my own. "You are glowing today."

"You think?" I wrinkle my nose. "I just feel fat."

"You are gorgeous." Arizona gives me a knowing look. "So gorgeous that you're breaking my heart." Her hand settling on my bump, she sighs, her mood changing. "Ugh."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go to work." She smooths her hand over my skin beneath my tee. "I want to lock myself away and stay home with you."

"I'm fine with that." I step closer. "It's just that kind of day."

"Agreed." Her blue eyes shine. "The weather is terrible and I wanna lounge in front of the fire and wrap my arms around you."

"The more you talk…the less likely you are to leave." I give her a sad smile. "We both know that the longer you put off the work at the bar, the more you will have to take on." I have wondered if someone can just take over for us. The more my body changes and the more our baby grows, the less Arizona wants to work. I wish she could be here to experience all of this with me, but right now…it's not possible. If she doesn't run the business, who will? I'm not sure I trust anyone enough to take over if I'm being honest. Andrew and Tim, yes…but nobody else. They already both work a ridiculous amount of hours so I'm not sure I could ever bring myself to ask them to take the bar on full time. It wouldn't be right.

"I know." She whines. "I guess I should leave, huh?" _God, I wish she wouldn't._

"Reluctantly, yes." My shoulders slump. "But we will be here waiting for you…"

"I know." Arizona's thumb trails my bottom lip. "And I will spend every minute thinking about you…"

"I don't doubt that." My eyes close as I lean into my wife's touch. "Not for one second."

"You have everything you need?" Arizona asks, the disappointment of leaving me settling in her eyes.

"Right in front of me." I wrap my arms around her waist. "Just hurry up and come home to me, okay?" I know she is only going to be gone for a couple of hours, but things have been so good lately and I hate it when she isn't here. Not because I'm scared of being alone, but because it just feels so good when we relax together. You know, our little family…even if it isn't quite real yet. Even if our baby still has some months to go before he makes an appearance.

I lie in my wife's arms and picture the day we come home from the hospital with our baby boy. I picture how perfect it will be. How much love is in our home. I picture it all and it feels so damn good. It feels right and how it should always feel. It feels complete. Everything about my life right now feels so complete that I will never want for anything again. Arizona has always been more than enough for me, but this baby inside of me…he is something I never knew we needed in our lives. He is something special and I want to savour every moment I share with Arizona. The ups, the downs. The fights and the disagreements. The love and the love making. I just want to remember every minute of every day with her because honestly, I still find it hard to believe that she is mine. I still find it hard to believe that we are here together. Married. Sharing a home. A life. Sharing every experience anyone could ever want to share with another person.

"You're thinking…"

"About you." I smile. My heart bursting with love and pride for this woman. "Always about you."

"Good things, I hope…"

"Always, Arizona." I cup her face with both hands and her soft skin makes my smile widen. "Now, go to work so you can come home to us and snuggle me all night."

"You've got it." She breathes out. "Couple of hours, okay?"

"Couple of hours." I nod. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too." Watching my wife walk away, she grabs her keys from the side table and pulls the door open. "Hey…" She turns back, a smile on her face. "I miss you both."

"We miss you, too." The door closing as Arizona steps out onto the porch, my shoulders slump and I round the couch, dropping down onto it. I've been feeling good the last week or so, but when she isn't here, I feel alone. I just…I don't know what to do with my time. I don't know what to do with _myself_. I've watched every show I could possibly watch and now I'm bored. I'm bored beyond belief.

Pulling my legs up onto the couch, my head rests back and my eyes close. Another afternoon of napping seems to be the only option for me right now, and honestly…I hate it. I hate wasting my days. I've thought about asking Arizona if I can hang out at the bar with her but I don't want her to assume I'm watching her. Checking up on her. It really wouldn't be like that. I'm just going insane sitting here alone.

Still, I don't feel like dropping by is the right thing to do just yet. We haven't discussed what happened with Ash since we had the scare with our baby and I don't know what the outcome will be if I do suggest sitting around at Bar Ninety. I'm sure I'm thinking way too much into this, but things have been too good to even imagine breaking right now.

 _I just want to be where she is. It's as simple as that._

* * *

"Hey…" A voice pulling me from my nap, I furrow my brow and open my eyes. "I'm home." Smiling a half smile as Arizona wakes me from a deeps sleep, I focus on the clock but I'm not quite awake yet.

"That was quick." I clear my throat. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"I don't know." My wife drops down beside me. "I've only been gone forty minutes."

"Why?" I ask. "You were supposed to be working." I'm genuinely confused as to why my wife is home. She has stuff to do. We both know that.

"Wanted to be here with you instead." Arizona shrugs. "I went to the store, picked up some stuff, and here I am."

"You're adorable." I sit up and rest my head against my wife's shoulder. "But I think we need to talk."

"O...kay." She furrows her brow. "I don't like the sound of that." _Maybe I could've led with something less worrying._ "Eliza?"

"Don't worry." I squeeze her thigh. "Just…I had some things I wanted to run by you."

"Sure." Arizona sits back, clearing her throat. "I can go to work if you want some space…" She really thinks I don't want her here? After the amazing few weeks we've had. Just relaxing and waking beside one another. No pressure to do or be anything…she couldn't be further from the truth.

"No, that's not what I want to talk about." I try to reassure her. "But it does involve the bar."

"Right, yeah." She nods. "I'm there too much, I know."

"You're barely there at all." I laugh. "But I'm not complaining."

"Mm…" Arizona narrows her eyes, her hand settling on my thigh. "Then why do I feel like you are?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I settle back. "I just…we haven't talked about what happened the last time I was at the bar."

"No." Her eyes focusing on the coffee table, Arizona runs her fingers through her hair. "No, we haven't." Judging by my wide's mood, I'm not sure she wants to talk about it. We should, though. We should because its in the past and I want her to know that everything is okay. I want her to know that I'm not avoiding being there because of what happened, but because I don't want her to get the wrong impression. The sooner this is cleared up, the sooner I can be by my wife's side any time of the day. "So…"

"And I think we should. I think we should talk about it." I breathe out. "I mean, if that would be okay with you?" I know she wonders how I feel about it. I can see it in her eyes every day when she leaves for the bar. I know she wonders if I think about it. I know she wonders if I'll ever drop by there again. "Arizona?" Watching as she tugs her fingers, she thinks we're going to fight. I know she does.

"Eliza, we don't have to discuss anything." She glances up at me, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "We've been doing good and I don't want to ruin that."

"I'm not about to ruin it either." I give my wife a sad smile. "But I want to come by the bar more often."

"W-What for?" Her stuttering causing a small smile to form on my mouth, I shift a little closer and smile into a kiss. "Is everything okay?"

"I miss you and I love you." My thumb grazes her jawline. "And I want to be closer to you." My forehead resting against hers, Arizona's dimples pop…my heart beating hard in my chest. "This isn't about me not trusting you or watching you, I swear."

"I know." She whispers, her eyes closing. "I know and I want you with me, too." Her hand settling on our unborn child, my arms wrap around her shoulders and I shift until I'm sitting in her lap, straddling her legs. "I wanted to ask you to come with me."

"I can't sit in this house alone any longer," I admit. "Not when I could be with you at work."

"I know there isn't much going on there and I know it's boring but I miss having you around the place." Arizona says. "It's where we met. It's where we spent most of our time."

"Tomorrow, okay?" I raise an eyebrow. "Tomorrow I'm spending the shift with you."

"Sounds perfect." She agrees. "Perfect."

"Why didn't you say something?" I ask, my brow furrowed. "About me hanging out with you."

"I wasn't sure you wanted to be with me at the bar anymore." Arizona sighs. "I mean, the last time you were there, everything went wrong."

"And that was all on me, Arizona." I give her a knowing look. "You know that. You know I never meant or believed any of those things I said to you."

"It doesn't matter who was to blame." My wife disagrees. "It still happened and honestly, I don't know if this good spell we've had going on is just you pretending that everything is okay." Her words breaking my heart, I hear her out. "If you don't feel good about me being at the bar, I can find someone else to work. T-To take over."

"What you're asking is…do I trust you?" I raise an eyebrow. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am." Arizona drops her gaze, her hands settled on my thighs. "You do, don't you?" Her voice shaky, I curl my fingers under her chin.

"Hey…I trust you with my life, Arizona."

"I only love you, Eliza." She says with complete certainty. "I swear I've never looked at another woman."

"I know you haven't."

"See, this is why I didn't want to get into this with you again." Arizona attempts to remove me from her lap but I stick it out. "It's only going to cause a fight. I know it will."

"Look at me," I demand. "Please?"

"Eliza, can we just forget about it all?" I can hear the pleading in my wife's voice. "It doesn't need to be discussed."

"You haven't caused a fight and you haven't upset me," I say. "We're good, Arizona. So good."

"Promise?" She glances up at me, her eyes shining. "Because I can't go through that with you again…ever."

"I promise." I smile into a kiss. "I promise that we are perfect in every way."

"Good because I just want to spend the evening with you and then tomorrow is a new day." She pulls me in closer. "You wanna just do nothing tonight?"

"I always want to do nothing with you…" Relaxing my body against my wife, I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck and breathe. Just…breathe. "You are so perfect to me, Arizona…and I'm sorry we didn't clear this up sooner." I admit. "I guess we both just didn't want to tempt fate, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She agrees, her soft hands slipping up my tee and stroking the skin of my back. "So long as we're okay, I don't really care about the bar."

"It's your baby…" I pull back.

"Mm, was." She states. "It _was_ my baby."

"Arizona…"

"No." She shakes her head. "This is where I should be. With you and with our baby. You are both my life and everything else can take a back seat."

"So?" I furrow my brow. "What about the bar?"

"Tim." She shrugs. "We may have discussed it a few days ago…just testing the water, you know?"

"Oh, really?" I smirk. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how to even approach it to be honest." Arizona sighs. "But now that I know for sure that you want me around, it's a no-brainer."

"Less time at the bar is going to kill you," I say.

"I'll work at least one shift a week," Arizona replies. "Make sure everything is running smoothly. As for staff shifts and everything else…Tim will work that all out. I don't want to be there any longer than absolutely necessary."

"God, I love you." I cup her face with both hands. "I love you so freaking much."

"I know." Arizona smiles, her eyes closing. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

**More Than A Feeling: Pt 2**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _God, life feels good lately._ Not only am I working significantly less at the bar, but our life is just generally amazing. You know, constantly laughing…loving each other. I'm not sure we have laughed so much in all the time we've been together. Everything just feels right. Perfect. Eliza is around a week over the six-month mark and she is freaking gorgeous. Everything about her. How she smiles. How she sleeps. How she moves around our home, the cutest bump in the world now more than visible. Every moment I look at her, I'm blown away. Truly. I didn't think I could possibly love her any more than I do, but it's true. It's possible. I don't know how, but yeah…I'm living and breathing Eliza these days and it's amazing. Everything about our life is amazing.

Today is my shift at the bar but it's been enjoyable so far. It's been easy-going. It's late Friday afternoon and the peace and quiet are just what I need at the moment. I've come to feel so relaxed at home that I'm trying to bring it to work with me. Not possible, I know, but I'm trying to remain stress-free for as long as I can. The less stressed I feel, the less stressed my wife is. The slightest hint of me worrying and Eliza freaks. I only have to say one word and her face drops. Her features change. Panic sets in. That's just who she is, and I love her for it…but it isn't necessary. Putting herself under any kind of stress isn't good and after our original scare, I'm trying to do everything I possibly can to make her life easier.

"You got a minute, Zo?" Tim pops his head around my office door. "I can come back…"

"Nope. Got all the time in the world." I wave my brother inside my office. "What's up?"

"Just checking in." He drops down into the chair facing me and relaxes back. "The place is empty at the minute so I wanted to take five with you."

"How sweet." I roll my eyes playfully. "Mom okay?"

"Mom's just mom." Tim shrugs. "She's been online again…"

"You're joking?" My eyes close as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I've told her the baby doesn't need a pre-school rucksack yet."

"Oh, that arrived last week." He snorts. "She's been looking at bedroom furniture for when Baby Robbins is out of diapers."

"Tim, you have to stop her." I give him a pleading look. "We don't have anywhere to put the freaking stuff."

"I caught her looking at beds…"

"No." I hold up my hands. "Just no." Groaning, I pick my cell up and bring my mother's contact details up. "I'll have to call her, Tim. This isn't good. It isn't healthy."

"She's just excited, Zo." He sits forward, squeezing my knee. "We all are."

"Yeah, me too…but all of this? The gifts. The toys. The entire playroom she has virtually filled…"

"She doesn't know what to do with herself." Tim smiles, mirroring the one that is often on my own face. "She wants you guys to have everything you could ever need."

"Uh, we do." I laugh. "And that is all because of mom."

"Just…don't be too hard on her, yeah?" His eyes are begging me to not make the call but I have to put an end to this. I have to talk this out with my mom. Eliza is close to having an aneurysm with the amount of stuff at our place but she doesn't have the heart to tell my mom to quit it. She can bring herself to tell her no more.

"Is she okay, Tim?" I glance up from my cell. "I mean, in herself?"

"She's missing dad." He drops his gaze, tugging at a piece of thread hanging from his tee. "She hates the idea of you becoming a mom without him seeing it."

"I know." I drop my cell to my lap, running my fingers through my hair. "I hate it, too."

"You know how proud he would be of you, Zo." Tim's voice breaks, my eyes slowly but surely filling with tears. I know how much dad wanted one of us to have kids. When I told him I was gay, the first thing he asked was if he would still have grandkids. That was just him. Always thinking about the future. The possibility of happiness in all kinds of different forms. I know he would've been amazing with my kid, but it only makes the pain of missing him heighten. It only makes me wish he was here right now. By my side. Telling me I've got this.

"Please, don't make me cry." My eyes slam shut, a single tear escaping down my face. "I really don't need to cry today, Tim."

"Sorry, Dimps." He gives me a sad smile. "Eliza doing okay?"

"Amazing." I breathe out. "She's coming by in the next hour or so."

"Yeah?" His smile widens. "Would be awesome to see her but you know, if you wanted to head home…I can stick around for your shift."

"No, it's okay." I disagree. "You've been here the past four nights. You deserve some time to yourself."

"But you deserve this time with Eliza." Tim stands. "If you change your mind, I'm here until five, okay?"

"Thanks, Tim." I give him a full smile. "I'll be out soon, just finishing off in here."

"I've got it." He shrugs. "Take your time."

Watching my brother leave my office, I settle back in my chair and sigh. I don't know what I'd do without him at times but yeah, he has my back. He always did and I know that twenty years from now, he will still be my number one support. He will still be there for me and doing whatever he can to help me through life. He may have been a jackass when he left but since he's been back, we've grown closer than we've ever been. He says dad would be proud of me, but I know dad would be proud of Tim, too. He has taken care of me and mom and I can never repay him for that. I _can_ love him unconditionally, though. Thankfully, that is my plan.

* * *

"What can I get you, ladies?" Stepping up to the bar, it's pretty packed out right now. De Luca arrived forty minutes ago and I'm thankful for his help. He was always supposed to be working tonight, but not this early. Yes, it's Friday night but we haven't been slammed like this in a while. I wasn't worried when things were slow, but it's good to see the place picking up.

"Two bottles of red, three beers."

Giving them a nod, I prepare their order and glance up when the door opens. My wife is heading my way and she is looking as gorgeous as she was when I left her around midday. Throwing her a wave, she pulls herself up onto her usual stool at the end of the bar and throws me a wink. Blushing, I drop my gaze and hand over my customer's drinks. Taking their cash, I busy myself at the register and I can feel Eliza's eyes on me. All over me. More than likely undressing me. "Enjoy your evening, ladies."

"De Luca, you okay here for a minute?" I step up behind Andrew. "Eliza just arrived…"

"Sure." He nods. "Settling down a little now."

"Yeah, for now." I breathe out, wiping my hands on my jeans. "I don't expect it to last."

"No, me neither." He laughs. "Busy is good though, right?"

"Mmhmm." Heading for my wife, I lean over the counter and press a kiss to her lips. "Hi, beautiful."

"Mm, what did I do to deserve that welcome?" She tugs my bottom lip into her mouth. "You look hot tonight."

"Not as hot as you…" I pull back and lean against the bar. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have one of your specialty teas…" Setting her purse down on the counter, I simply nod and turn my back, preparing Eliza's drink. "Oh, hi." The sound of my wife saying hello to someone catching my attention, I glance over my shoulder and find a familiar face standing beside her.

"Can I help you?" I step closer, clearing my throat. "Didn't I ask you not to come back in here?"

"Arizona, hi." Eliza's ex-colleague, Asha, gives me a small smile. "I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"Sure." I scoff. "I'm watching you."

"You really don't have to do that. I'm just here to enjoy a quiet drink." She holds up her hand. "I won't cause you any problems, I swear."

"Fine." I nod, turning my attention back to the tea I was preparing for my wife. _It has been a while since the blow up with Asha. Time has definitely passed._

"So, you look uh…pregnant," Asha says, stating the obvious. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Eliza responds. "How's the university?"

"Busy. Crazy. A pain in my ass." Asha laughs as I turn around, setting Eliza's tea down on the counter. "This place is doing well, huh?"

"Yeah." I cut in. "Great."

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Eliza." Asha smiles as she attempts to step away from the crowded bar.

"Wait! Don't you want a drink?" I furrow my brow. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend…" Asha smiles. "She's running a little late."

"What can I get you?" I ask, switching my gaze to Eliza. "No use sitting around without a drink."

"Oh, um…scotch would be good." She smiles. "Thanks."

Pouring Asha a healthy measure, I slide it across the bar to her and hold out my hand. "No hard feelings, yeah?"

"Of course." Asha takes my hand, shaking it firmly. "Good luck with everything, okay?"

"Thanks." Eliza and I say in unison.

"That was sweet." My wife takes my hand in her own. "You're a good person."

"Just…trying to be better." I shrug. "But she starts any of her games, and I _will_ kick her ass."

"Mm, and there is the Arizona I fell in love with." Pressing a kiss to my hand, Eliza smirks and lingers a little longer than usual. "I love you…"

"I love you, too."

"Z-Zo?" Andrew interrupts my time with Eliza. "Just, uh…do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" Motioning for me to join him out back, De Luca clears his throat and drops his gaze. "Huh?"

"S-She's here…"

"Who?" I laugh, totally confused. "My bar is slammed, Andrew…you'll have to be a little more specific."

"A-Amanda." He sighs. "She's here with the woman you've just been speaking to at the bar."

"She's here with Asha?" I furrow my brow. "You're sure?"

"Well, she's just had her tongue down her throat at the back of the bar, so yeah."

"Fucking great." I shove my hands in my pockets. "Just…keep a check on her, okay?"

"Why? Where are you going?" Andrew asks.

"Into my office with my wife." I breathe out. "You know, to explain that my ex, who Eliza hates, is very much here right now."

"Ah, yeah." He grimaces. "It didn't go so well last time, right?"

"Mm, right." I can feel my body beginning to tense but there is nothing I can do if Amanda is in town. My only hope is that she isn't here to stay. If she is, this could all go horribly wrong. The way I've felt lately, I don't believe anything could break Eliza and I, but Amanda has a way of stomping all over everything. She has a way of coming on in and crushing everything around her. Me included.

Heading back out behind the bar, I catch Eliza's attention and motion for her to head out back with me. Climbing down from her stool, my wife makes her way through the crowd and approaches me. Giving me one of her adorable smiles, I take her hand in my own and guide her down the hallway towards my office. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I clear my throat, pulling her inside my office and closing the door. "Just…you know I love you, right?"

"What? Of course, I do." Eliza studies my face. "Arizona, what's going on?"

"Someone is here…with Asha."

"So?" She has a blank look on her face but I know it isn't going to last. "Why are you so bothered? She apologized…"

"No, I know." I lean back against my desk, dropping my gaze. "Just…Amanda is here. With Asha."

"Amanda, your ex?" Eliza raises her eyebrow. "The woman who hates me? The woman who _I_ hate?"

"Y-Yeah." I nod, my eyes lifting slowly. "And I don't know what to do…"

"About what?"

"Her being here," I say. "I mean, I want to ask her to leave but I also don't want to see her."

"So, pay no attention to her." My wife shrugs, surprise evident on my face. "What?"

"I didn't expect you to react like that…"

"Arizona." Eliza stands between my legs. "We're married. I'm carrying our baby. I don't have the time or energy to care about Amanda. I don't have the patience to get involved in any kind of dispute with her."

"I thought you would be mad." I lace our fingers together, my shoulders relaxing a little. "I thought you would freak out."

"And what kind of person would I be if I did that?" _The person you would usually be, maybe?_ I know Eliza has other things to think about now, but I didn't expect this response. I didn't expect her to effectively _not_ care. Honestly, I thought she would hit the freaking roof. "I'm about to become a mom, Arizona."

"I know." A smile curls on my mouth as my hand finds Eliza's bump. "And it's going to be amazing."

"Mm, it is." She agrees. "So, we don't let this affect us. Amanda is none of our concern. She never was."

"I know but I don't know why she is here. I don't know why she had to choose this bar to drink in."

"No, me neither." My wife sighs. "But I also don't care for her reasons or choices."

"No?" My smile widens. "You aren't bothered?"

"Do I look bothered?" She curls her fingers under my chin, her lips inching closer to mine. "Do I look like I care about anything other than you right now?"

"N-No." My breath catches as she trails her tongue along my bottom lip. "No problems here…" Eliza's lips press against my own and suddenly my worries vanish. They disappear into thin air. "I missed you today." My grip on her hips tightens. "And I really want to go home and make love to you."

"Shame you have the rest of the night here then, huh?"

"A real shame." I agree, my forehead resting against my wife's. "Don't leave, okay?"

"And miss the chance to watch you behind the bar? Looking all hot and sexy?"

"Okay, you have to stop that." I groan. "I can't work when you put certain images in my head."

"Oh, and what images would that be?" Eliza smirks, her lips ghosting over my own.

"Y-You." I stutter. "Naked on our bed."

"Well, when this night ends, those images...become _your_ reality."

 _And just like that, she has me weak at the knees again…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**More Than A Feeling: Pt 2**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

So, Amanda is here. Amanda, the woman I cannot stand the sight of. Amanda, the woman who was once engaged to my wife. I know we've come a long way since she was last around, but she makes me feel a little uneasy. I know I have nothing at all to worry about, but me and Arizona both know what she is capable of. We both know the damage she has caused in the past. You know, that damage that almost resulted in the death of my wife? When she had a guy break into this place, a gun to my wife's head? Yeah, I know exactly what she is capable of, but thankfully, she has a new girlfriend. She has someone in her life to keep her occupied, and out of ours.

Arizona is on edge. I can feel it. I can see it in her shoulders as she continues to serve her customers. She's only human so I wouldn't expect anything less, but this was supposed to be a nice, relaxed evening for me. Arizona, too, in some way. Seems that has totally changed and now I'm watching my wife trying not to freak out. I know it's going to happen. I know she's going to look at Amanda or speak to her, and all hell will break loose. I really need for that _not_ to happen, though. Neither of us wants any trouble.

"Hey!" I call my wife over when there is a dip in custom. "You doing okay?" I ask as she approaches me, the bar separating us.

"Yeah, just wish this night would hurry up and fucking end."

"Relax." My hand settles over Arizona's. "Stop working yourself up."

"Hard to relax when that bitch is in our bar."

"So, ask her to leave?' I suggest. "If she is bothering you, ask her to leave."

"No, that just makes _me_ look like a bitch." Arizona rolls her eyes. "I really don't have the time or the energy for that with her."

"Look…" My fingers grip my wife's jaw gently as I lean in as close as our baby will allow. "Everything here is good. Amazing, even. Don't let someone like Amanda bring your mood down."

"You're right." She nods.

"I know I'm right…I'm your wife." Throwing Arizona a wink, her dimples pop and she backs away. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too."

Watching her return to work, a little more relaxed, I sit back in my seat and breathe a sigh of relief. It may be a long time since we met, but I could still watch Arizona behind this bar for the rest of my life. How her ass moves so perfectly in her jeans. Those boots and her black button down shirt, open enough for my eyes only. Yeah, this woman entrances me every time I watch her, she always will.

"Eliza, hi."

 _Fuck this!_ Turning on my stool, I find Amanda standing beside me, glaring down at my bump. "Can I help you?"

She clears her throat, her eyes returning to my face. "Wow, Asha wasn't joking."

"About?" I furrow my brow, knowing exactly what Amanda is saying.

"T-The baby." She stutters. "Congratulations…"

"Thanks." I smile, widely. "How's your baby?"

"W-What baby?" _Lies will always catch up when it's the only thing a person knows how to do._

"Um, the baby you told Arizona you were having." I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, this one's real." I point to my bump. "I'm not fucked up like you are…"

"Eliza, I." Dropping her gaze, Amanda shakes her head. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Yeah, sure you are."

"I am." She holds up her hand. "And I haven't come here to fight with you. I'm just here on a date."

"You could've gone to any other bar in town, but you chose this one…"

"It's the only one I feel remotely safe in." She scoffs. "I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I've moved on, you should too."

"Move on?" I raise an eyebrow. "You want _me_ to move on? I haven't thought about you or your shitty life for a long time. Don't come to _my_ bar and tell me to move on."

"Y-Your bar?"

"Sorry, _our_ bar." I smile, flashing my wedding ring.

"Wow, she actually went through with it…" Amanda breathes out. "Shit."

"I did and now you can leave." Arizona's voice breaks our conversation. "Because if you do or say anything to piss me off, I'm going to blow. If you hurt my wife or my unborn child in any way, I'll kill you…"

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Zo…"

"Trouble follows you, Amanda." My wife laughs. "You will _always_ be bad news."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Arizona's ex backs away. "I hope everything works out for you both."

"It will." Arizona nods. "Don't you worry about that." Throwing her thumb over her shoulder, my wife watches her ex move through the crowd, her hand fisted at the side of her body.

"Hey…" I pull her back against me, between my legs. "Relax." My lips press below her ear and my arms wrap around her waist. "We're okay."

"I hate her, Eliza." My wife's voice breaks. "I don't hate anyone but fuck, I hate her."

"I know you do." I brush her gorgeous blonde hair from her shoulder. "But think of all the happiness we're about to have…and she will soon be a distant memory."

"Don't ever leave me, Eliza." Arizona turns to face me. "I wouldn't survive if you ever walked away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere, beautiful." My thumb trails Arizona's bottom lip. "Never."

"Promise me?" Her blue eyes glisten. "Promise me that we will still be doing this, years down the line…"

"I promise we will still be doing _everything_ together, years down the line."

"I love you and you know I only ever want you to be happy." Arizona leans in, her lips ghosting over my own. "I don't care about anything else in this world. You and our baby are my priority. That's how it will always be."

"We know." My thumb trails my wife's incredible jawline. "We know exactly what we have with you…"

"Thank you." Arizona's eyes close, her forehead resting against mine. "Thank you…"

* * *

It's almost nine in the evening and Arizona has been quiet since Amanda made an appearance almost an hour ago. I wouldn't usually sit here checking the time, but I want to leave. I want to leave _with_ my wife. I suspect Arizona does, too. Something about her just isn't right and I know it all comes down to Amanda. I know, because she was fine before she arrived. She was completely fine, her usual flirty self.

 _I want to go home, but I can't._

Climbing down from my seat, I stretch my body out, feeling the tiredness beginning to take hold. Weaving through the crowd at the bar, I approach the entrance of it and find Arizona heading down the small corridor towards her office. I know she's slipping off and hoping I don't notice. She doesn't want me to worry.

"Hey, Andrew?" He looks my way. "Arizona okay?"

"She's just taking a break." He nods. "She's okay."

"Right, yeah." Nodding, I make my way down the corridor my wife has disappeared down and knock gently on her office door. "Arizona?"

"Hey, come in." I push the door open to find my wife sitting in her chair. "You headed home?"

"No, not without you." I close the door behind me. "You want me to leave you alone, or?"

"No, stay in here with me." She motions for me to come closer and pulls me down into her lap. "I hate being on the wrong side of the bar when you're here."

"I'm perfectly fine hanging out, Arizona." I press a kiss to her forehead. "You need a night off, though."

"Bills to pay, beautiful." She gives me a small smile. "How is my kid supposed to have everything in the world?"

"Our kid doesn't need everything in the world."

"Mm, tell that to mom." She laughs, her hand settling on my bump. "You been feeling okay?"

"Perfect." I nod, breathing a sigh. "I'm feeling great."

"Yeah?" Arizona's smile widens as she glances up at me, her hand settling on my thigh. "I hate it when you're not feeling good. I always feel useless."

"One thing you will _never_ be is useless." My hand settles on my wife's. "And you need taking care of just as much as I do."

"That's sweet…but it's not true."

"No?" I raise an eyebrow, my hand slipping up her shirt. "You're sure about that?"

"Eliza…" Arizona moans, my fingertips brushing her material covered nipple. "W-We can't."

"Oh, we can," I smirk, my lips pressing against my wife's. "And you know it."

"Fuck." Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, Arizona's head falls back on her shoulders. "E-Eliza…" My lips trailing her neck, I climb off my wife and stand between her legs.

"Tell me what you need…" I say, softly. "I'll always take care of you…"

"Oh god." My wife's eyes close. "You just…"

"Stand up." Taking Arizona's hand, I pull her up to her feet and back her up against her office desk. "Arizona, I really need to touch you. Feel you." Her ass resting against the desk, I move painfully close to her and pop the buttons on her shirt. "Really…"

"Y-You don't have to do t-this." She says, breathlessly.

"But I do." I suck on her pulse point. "Because if I don't, I'm going to explode."

"Yeah?" She smirks. "You in that kinda mood?"

"For you?" I arch an eyebrow. "I'm _always_ in that kinda mood."

"You know…" Fisting her hand in my blouse, Arizona pulls me into her body, her legs falling either side of mine. "…after all this time, you still make my world spin."

"Mm…" Her shirt falling open, the black lace I'm met with has my mouth watering. Arousal pooling between my legs, I have to compose myself. This is about Arizona. Not me. If she so much as gets a hint about how I'm feeling, this will change. The attention will be on me and I really need it to be on my wife. "…I know exactly how you feel."

Her black shirt slipping over one shoulder, I dip my head, my lips working her skin. Moaning and gasping as I touch her exactly how she likes it, my wife sits back on her hands, her chest already heaving in anticipation. "God, I miss you…" Popping the button on Arizona's jeans, my lips never leave her skin. My tongue, trailing her neck just how she likes it. "And I could spend my life listening to you moan."

"Fuck, Eliza." Her elbows giving way, Arizona falls back against her desk. Now braced on her forearms, she is staring up at me, looking as beautiful as ever. "Y-You…fuck." She kicks off her boots.

Lifting her ass, I remove my wife's jeans from her thighs and throw them to the floor. Backing up, my body connects with the door and my fingers turn the lock. We may not have long in here, but what time we do have needs no interruptions. I just want to pleasure my wife for five freaking minutes, and that is exactly what's about to happen.

Dropping down into her seat, I shift closer to her desk, my eyes focused on her gorgeous thighs. "Fucking incredible." Tugging her boy shorts from her body, Arizona's breathing is labored and I haven't even touched her yet. I know we don't make love as often as we would like lately, and I know any sex is better than nothing, but I don't have the time to take my time. She could be called out to the bar at any moment and it would kill me to watch her walk away, no orgasm in sight. "You're wet." I press a kiss to her inner thigh.

"Y-Your fault." She whimpers, my thumb pressing against her clit. "Oh, shit."

"You like that, huh?"

"Mm, yes." Her eyes close and she nods. "So good."

Dipping my head, my tongue laps up my wife's arousal and one of her hands finds my hair. I know exactly what she needs, and when she gets herself into one of these moods, a little tension release always works.

"Fuck, you taste amazing." Sucking her clit into my mouth, a low moan rumbles in her throat, the grip she has on my head tightening. "You need more, huh?"

"M-More." My wife groans, her head falling back and her mouth falling open.

"Tell me what you want." I stand, my hands planted firmly on the desk either side of Arizona's body.

"Fuck, I want you hard." She wraps her legs gently around my waist. "So hard, Eliza." Pulling me in for a heated kiss, my tongue slips inside Arizona's mouth. My right hand trailing up her thigh, it dips between her legs and she smiles against my mouth. "Do it." She whispers against my lips.

"Yeah?" I narrow my eyes. "You really want me, huh?"

"Shit, I want you like never before." Pulling Arizona towards the edge of the desk, she knows exactly what's coming. She knows she can have anything she wants. Slipping two fingers inside her throbbing sex, her palms press hard into the desk top. "Fuck, I've missed this…"

"I know, baby." Pushing deeper, her breath catches and my fingers drag down her walls. "You know how much I love being locked away in here with you, right?"

"Mm…" My wife crushes her lips into my own. "Mm, I do."

"And you know I love feeling you around me," I smirk against Arizona's mouth. "Squeezing me. Pulling me in." Her walls tightening, she sits up and wraps her arms around my neck. "Soaked. Wanting only me."

"Only ever you…" She sucks on the spot below my ear. "O-Oh, shit!" Rocking against my hand, Arizona's legs tighten around me, my pregnancy preventing me from doing what I truly want to do to her. What I'd give to completely take her like I used to. What I'd give to drag her home and go all night long with her. One day, that will become a regular thing again, but until then, so long as I'm pleasing her, I'm not worried. I'm not worried at all.

"Fuck, I wanna feel you." My wife's office desk slamming back against the wall, I sink a third finger inside her and all breath leaves her body. Her breathing, non-existent, I curl my fingers and hit that spot I know drives her wild. "I want you to come for me, beautiful…"

"E-Eliza, I-I…" Her teeth sinking into my shoulder, I'm not sure of the last time I was this wet for my wife. I'm not sure of the last time I've never wanted this to end. "I-I, oh fuck…I'm coming."

"Take it, Arizona." Her body shaking, Arizona's eyes find mine, our foreheads connecting. Never taking her eyes off me, she comes hard. _Fuck, I could spend my life with her like this._

"Baby…" Arizona pulls back, my movements slowing. "D-Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" I furrow my brow.

"Just…sometimes I forget that things are different now." Her eyes close.

"You didn't hurt me." My hand cups the side of her face. "But fuck…we need to get out of here soon."

"Yeah?" My wife's eyes brighten.

"Oh, yeah." I take her bottom lip between my teeth. "Because now I need _you_ for _other_ reasons."

Arizona's hand suddenly slipping down the front of my pants, she pushes my underwear to one side and gathers my arousal on her fingertips. "Shit, Arizona." My knees shake.

She pulls her hand from between my legs and slips her fingers past her lips. "Mm…" She nods in agreement, licking her lips. "We need to leave…" Her eyes close. "My wife needs to feel good too, and fuck, you taste incredible."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


End file.
